Panda Scars
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little info on Po's past. Pretty much my version of what happened. I hope that impresses Joe 'Po' Navark, Skyyler, Kippis05, Azure Millennium, Wolf Mystic, Writerdragon and mostly FalconMage. Please tell me it's an awesome story! Hope ya like it!
1. Where Do I Belong

I thought I should make my own fic about our Dragon Warrior's past. I hope this impresses Joe 'Po' Navark, Wolf Mystic, Kippis05, Skyyler, Edge the Hedgehog, Luigi Mario 09, Writerdragon and mostly, FalconMage.

FalconMage, please, please, PLEASE be nice to this fic. I just wanted to see if it's good for ya. Well, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Panda Scars

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Where Do I Belong?

One late night in the Jade Palace, Po sat down in the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, looking at the stars, and he's gont one thing in his mind: family. It's like something was missing in his life and somehow, he feels different from any animal. He thought much about his past and that Mr. Ping took him in and has remained there through most of his life. His childhood became a little distant and he barely remembers every aspect of his biological parents' lives. It's like somehow he felt like they left him behind with no reasons at all.

He sighed heavily and felt the cold air blowing through his fur and shivered softly and brought a blanket to keep him warm. He closed his eyes and felt like every memory he had with Mr. Ping has been kept inside of him ever since he was adopted. Most of the good times he had with him and had some memories of dealing with his obesity throughout most of his life, which was full of sorrow. It was a mixture of a good childhood and a very traumatic one. Somehow, it seems like Po has been haunted by his childhood and always feel afraid that it was all fading away.

And that the memories of his real parents has faded away and had forgotten about it, but it seems like every night he fell asleep, he sees some images about his parents about what happened after he got adopted and taken in by Mr. Ping, like something bad was happening to them.

Pretty soon, he heard someone walking in and wondering if it was a stranger coming in. But, by the time he turned around, he saw someone holding a paper lantern and it was Shifu walking in. He sighed heavily and thought that he was alone, but as soon as Shifu came in, he could see the concern coming from his blue eyes, like he wants to talk about it.

"Pretty cold out here tonight, isn't it, panda?" asked Shifu.

Po turned around and saw his master standing next to him and answered, "I've already got a blanket to keep me warm."

"I see. Is there.... anything you want to talk to me about?"

"There's nothing. I'm totally fine."

Shifu scoffed and realized that something's bothering him. He stared at Po and said, "Look me in the eye, panda. And this time, the truth."

Po slowly turned his head to Shifu and stared at his blue eyes and his eyebrows growing a little lower, like he wants a straight answer, but more of a 'tell me your feelings' answer to try not to cover-up his true feelings. He finally sighed and said, "I probably have a few dreams about.... my real parents. It's like, every time I got to sleep, I keep thinking about them, wondering why they left me and.... didn't even come back, you know? It's haunting me."

Shifu suddenly rubbed his temples and sighed heavily about everything Po just said and definitely felt a little concerned about him, like he barely remembers everything about his parents. It's like a part of that didn't even exist anymore and looking at Po's emerald eyes, made him realize that he needs to know why they left him.

"You know, panda, things always happen for a reason and sometimes, we don't even know why parents left newborn animals behind, but there are several types of reasons why. Because they don't want to risk having the young ones in such risk, like getting hurt or die and the second reason is that they gave them up because they feel like they should be taken care of by other parents and it's not because they didn't want them. It's because they love them. And I'm sure, your parents did that because they feel like they love you so much." said Shifu.

"What makes you think that?" asked Po.

"It's the same I felt with Tai Lung, but that's another story. But, just because you're adopted doesn't mean that you're different from other species. I felt the same way since you were the Dragon Warrior and you blend in our family really well."

"You really think so, master?"

"I know I don't say this much, but you are my son, Po. It's crazy that I'm your master, but I treat you like a father than a master and I like one of those better."

Shifu smiled at Po and he gradually smiled at his master and gave him a little hug. Po definitely felt his heart warming up and that the conversation he had with Shifu definitely made him feel like he's a part of their family. Shifu grabbed his lantern and left the Peach Tree and Po still keeps thinking about that conversation and about his parents.

He picked up the Dragon Scroll and saw only his reflection, like he sees himself being taken in by different types of species and that he wants to find out more about his parents and then as he looked at his reflection, he asked himself a few questions, "Where did I come from? Where do I belong?"

He was really confused about who he was and where does he belong and how his dad took him in and became raised by a goose. The biggest issue that Po had was did he really have a childhood past and that where did he come from, from all those haunting dreams he had through most of the night.

* * *

I know it's short and I apologize, but just bear with me. Chapter 2 is coming up and by the time you read this, OMG will the be word you're screaming for. That and do more chapters.


	2. Truth Comes Out

This may cause you guys to get some tissues and hope that you'll like it. Anyways, this is my version on what happened to Po's bio parents and why they left him to be taken in by Mr. Ping.

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth Comes Out

The next day, Po was taking a break from training and hung out in his dorm later in the afternoon. He started having visions about his parents and wanted to get some answers about why did he leave him and where did he belong in that element. All these things have gotten him confused and curious for something and wanted every single question he had answered. Then, came a knock on the door and he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, your father."

He got up from the bed, then he opened the door and saw his father, Mr. Ping, in front of him. He felt ecstatic about him being here and seeing how his son is doing. Mr. Ping gave his son a hug and gave him one also to feel a warm space inside of him. He looked in his father's eyes while his dad asked, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." he said, sadly.

Mr. Ping could sense that there's something wrong with Po and wanted to find out what it is, so he told him to come outside and sat down on the steps in order to talk about his issue and see if they can resolve it. Then, Po turned to his dad and asked, "Why am I so different?"

Mr. Ping already figured out the question and that it revolves about Po's past. It's like he already knew one of these days, he's gonna ask his dad that question by the time he's grown up and it's like he's trying to avoid answering that, but now that he's gotten older, he wanted his son to know why his real parents left him and that he knew the truth.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I knew you were gonna ask me something like that, but it is time I let you in on the truth. See, when you were just a young cub, your parents were in a big war with some crocodiles and rhinos. They were fighting because they thought your parents were intruders and that they knew your father. So, they wanted of piece of them, but as they tried to get them, they saw him holding a baby panda with green eyes, just like you. They're trying to hide you in a safe place, but there was nowhere to keep you safe. So, at that point, he took one last look at you and realized that you were everything in the world to them, that they weren't gonna risk your life. So, I remember the first day I saw you and your father dropped you off at my place and by the time I opened the door, I saw a baby animal covered in a blanket, took one look at you with those green eyes and realized that someone left you. As it turned out, I remember that panda running quickly with some crocs and rhinos with big spears and archers. That's when I knew I wanted to keep you safe because your parents loved you more than anything in the world. It all happened like it was just 20 years ago..."

_20 years ago...._

_Two pandas were quietly walking towards Croc and Rhino Hill to leave the place and wanted to go back home. Chao and Mei Chi were keeping closely guarded by their newborn son, Po. They went in to find an exit to leave this place because they knew that they had a kid in front of them. Chao quickly turned to Mei and said, "We need to get home. I do not want our son to be killed by these beasts."_

_She looked at her son and cuddled him with extreme comfort to keep Po safe. She turned to her husband and asked, "What are we gonna do? I'm not sure if I don't want to give up our son."_

_"I know it's harder on us, but there's gonna be war in our hands and.... we can't let him be a part of that war, because we'll lose him. And we don't want that to happen." Chao said._

_"You daggone skippy we ain't gonna let anything happen to your son.... unless you give the kid to us." growled the croc, standing behind them._

_Chao and Mei Chi turned around and saw the 12 crocs and 10 rhinos coming in their presence with spears, axes and weapons. Chao drew his sword and said, "If you want to get my wife and my child, you're gonna have to get through me!"_

_"With pleasure!" snarled the rhino._

_"Get them, boys!" exclaimed the lead croc._

_All the crocs and rhinos charged after the two pands and Mei Chi ran off with the baby, in hopes to keep him safe from any harm, while Chao started fighting with the creatures. One rhino tried to beat the crap out of Chao with a mace, but suddenly missed and hit his head... on purpose. The rhino screamed in pain as blood started coming out of his head and the fight continued to rage on._

_The crocs were scratching, biting, and beating up Chao and he let out a big scream that echoed throughout all of the war. Just when you think that they weren't gonna get him, they didn't. Chao used his kung-fu methods to beat up all the crocs and rhinos. One croc came in with a sword and started sword fighting. As they drew their swords at each other, Chao sliced the croc's ear and it started bleeding throughout. The croc came down to his knees and began to moan in pain._

_All the rhinos and crocs were charging Chao while the lead croc spotted Mei Chi with the child and throught it was a better time to kill her and the kid and he quietly pulled out his sword and crept in the darkest part of the forest, while the battle still kept going strong. Chao caught up to the crocs and rhino as he kicked them in the face with his foot and defnitely tackled them with his heavy-body slam. _

_After he got up, all the crocs and rhinos saw the kung-fu coming out of him and they surrendered, running away in fear. He panted heavily and knew that he won the battle, but then, he heard a scream coming out of nowhere. He finally found out what that scream was: his wife. He ran quickly to the dark forest and saw his wife being beaten down by the lead croc and he saw Po still covered up in a blanket, and thought it was a good idea to hold him and run away with him. But before he could even go, he saw the lead croc holding a sword in the air and stabbed her in the arm. He was shocked and in disbelief that his wife was stabbed by a crocodile. He quickly let go of her as blood started coming out of her shoulder and dropped her down on the ground. _

_Chao hid in a tree, hoping the lead croc couldn't be found and that he walked away, hoping that Chao was also killed. The coast was clear as he ran towards the ground to see his wife, lying there, lifeless and he touched her shoulder and felt her blood coming out and it was all over his hand. The tears are staring to come out of Chao's eyes and starts crying softly. Then, he heard his son crying and that he looked at him and knew that he wasn't gonna be involved in that kinda of gruesome war and it would be difficult to let him go to another family, but he felt like there was no choice and he took one last look at his son's green eyes and hugged him tightly._

_Then, he heard a low growl out of nowhere and it was the lead croc coming after him for some much needed revenge to finish what he started. He knew that he was gonna go after Chao and Po, so he started to run away from the croc, hoping that he wouldn't get caught and suddenly, the lead croc came after him with a sword and spears to catch up to him._

_Chao panted furiously and ran faster until he lost sight of the lead croc. As he walked towards China, he saw a little town and walked there alone, in the rain, beaten, scarred and bruised and he found a place where it said, 'Mr. Ping's noodle shop' and he wrote a quick note, in order to let one guardian know that this panda will be in his hands. He set Po down by the door and quietly said, 'I love you, son.'_

_Pretty soon, he knocked on the door and went away while taking one last look at Po and runs further away as possible. Then, the doors open and a certain duck was looking around to see who was there until he heard a baby cry in the ground. When he looked down, he saw a little baby panda with green eyes and cuddled him up to see if he was lost. He looked around and wondered who left him, but he saw a note and it reads,_

_'To whomever it my concern, please take good care of my son, Po. He needs some looking after and will grow up and I would gratefully appreciate it if you treat him like your own son. I won't be able to come back and retrieve him from you and don't ask about his mother. It's too horrible to even put it in words. Hopefully, he'll remember us if he's grown up and we love him very much. Please take good care of our son and he needs a father figure in his life. We would be forever grateful.'_

_Mr. Ping looked at Po and let out a little smile and decided to take him in as his son. He always wanted to have a son of his own and it definitely came true for him and that he would take care of him, always. He stared at his green eyes and said, "Come on, son. Let's get you inside."_

_20 years later...._

Mr. Ping reminisced that night when Po came in his life and it felt very emotional for him as well. He turned to his son and said, "That's the reason why I had you as my son for 20 years and I loved you like my own son. After I took you in, someone told me the one who gave you to me, died afterwards. He really did love you very much, Po. I just wanted to see if I was ready to tell you the truth and you being older, I guess I felt like... it was time that you would really know."

Po finally realized that his own father left him behind, because he didn't want to end up like his father did, but the fact that he left him out of this world, makes him feel like he's been abandoned for some reason. Po's eyes started to become misty-eyed and felt some tears coming in. He quietly wiped them away, but didn't realize that his dad was still here and he asked, "You okay, son?"

"Yeah, um... I'll gotta go inside for a minute." said Po.

Po got up from the steps and walked back inside the bunkhouse without another word. Pretty soon, Shifu was there behind him and he overheard every single word he said to Po. He turned to him and asked, "What's going on?"

Mr. Ping saw Shifu behind him and said, "I ended up telling him everything about why I took him in as my son."

"You mean you told him about--"

"Yes, I did. He wanted to know about his parents and why did they left him and I was the one who remembered that rainy night that Po came in to my life."

"You wanna check to see if--"

"He's okay?"

Both Mr. Ping and Shifu were concerned about Po and they entered the bunkhouse to find Po's dorm and he heard someone crying in there. They soon realized that it was Po crying in the room. Their response to that is that his parents left him and that Mr. Ping told him the whole story.

Shifu entered the room and Mr. Ping went in first and saw his son breaking down in tears that his own father-- biological father-- left him behind to live with another type of species. He looked into Po's eyes and they were starting to turn red and puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I should've told you."

Po wiped his eyes and sniffled a few times and said, tearfully, "Now I finally know the truth about my parents."

"You have to know, that they do this because they love you and really wants what's best for you and it was pretty selfless of your father for doing that. Throughout all your life, I've done everything for you-- fed you, clothed you, bathed you, healed you-- everything. Everything I did, I did it for you." said Mr. Ping.

"What I don't understand is... why didn't you tell me?" asked Po.

Mr. Ping sighed nervously and said, "When you were little, you always ask me why am I so different and I always end up with everyone else isn't the same species you are and now that you've gotten older, the real reason is that after your father left you with me is that there was a big war going on between all the crocs and rhinos and one croc killed your mother while and he risked his life to save yours. They really loved you and they would do anything in the world for you and I would also do anything for you."

"I never... I never thought of that. They really love me, don't they?"

"Yes, son. With all their hearts and they would never let anything happen to you... and neither would I."

Po smiled at him and his tears were still coming out his face. Then, he gave his father a hug and rubbed his head. Po continued crying and sniffling while he was hugging his father. Shifu saw the whole thing unfold that a father's love is undying affection. He let out one tear from his eye and started feeling a warm place in his heart.

Shifu came close to Po and started to hug him too. He whispered, "I promise you that nothing will tear you and Mr. Ping apart and if you want to find out more about it and what kind of dreams you've been having that haunted you, you can tell us about it."

Po nodded his head and agreed to it that he wants to find out more about his parents and Mr. Ping wanted in on the promise also. He smiled at him and gave him another hug. He said, "If one of you two need me, you know where I'll be."

"Of course, dad."

Mr. Ping and Shifu left the room and walked out of the hallway and Po was in his room, thinking about the memories of his parents and why they left him. He felt like he should get the urge to sing it out and get it out of his chest, in order to release all of those emotions.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win you're losing fight  
All the time_

_How could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did I get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did I get here?  
Well, I think I know how_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of person that you are  
If you're a person at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how_

_Do you see what I've done?  
We've gone and made such a fool  
Of myself  
Do you see what I've done?  
We've gone and made such a fool  
Of myself_

_How did I get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
Well, How did I get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know_

_There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

There's something about his parents that he just wanted to know about and the question is: How can he confront his childhood fears about his parents and find out everything about them? For Po, it seemed like it could be a never-ending quest to find out more about his parents.

But, he's lucky, though. He has two father figures; his master Shifu and his father, Mr. Ping. He wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world and has made an impact on his life that they are like family to him and it made him grow up to be the panda that he is.

* * *

That song was "Decode" from Paramore from the soundtrack to the movie "Twilight". I love that song very much and can you believe it's nominated for many Teen Choice Awards? It's weird.

If any of you are Twilight fans who's heard or never heard of the song "Decode", feel free to drop in and see the song here.

Anyways, this is for Wolf Mystic, klonoakazeno, Edge the Hedgehog, Wolf's Flame, STARFOXLOVER61900, Skyyler, SkytheHawk, Telracs1994, Dr. ET, Kippis05, FalconMage, and cplangel132.

Stay tuned for more of 'Panda Scars'. I promise you guys that it will be awesome.


	3. One in the Same

I'm back!! This chapter may probably be give a 8/10, for my work. It's comforting in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: One in the Same

The next day, Po was walking outside the palace, justing wondering what that memory that got tagged in his mind. Pretty soon, it became appararent that he was wondering what his real parents looked like. He kept walking until he reached the Pool of Sacred Tears, just to get some peace or try to find some.

As he sat down near the river, he crossed his legs, closed his eyes and began to think peaceful thoughts. However, the thoughts of his parents were still racing in his mind and it just kept consuming his emotional feelings. It's like his whole body was numb from the ordeal and couldn't move at all.

'I have got to know why do I keep having these thoughts about my real parents. Why was I even left here, anyway? Didn't they... at least love me or something?' Po thought.

All these questions that he made really consumed him more and became hungry for answers. As he was trying to meditate, he took a look at himself in the river and sees his reflection, just rippling and moving slowly. He always wondered why was he so different while he was adopted by Mr. Ping and noticed that he's not the same species he is. He stares at himself and his emerald eyes were suddenly misty-eyed and welling up in tears.

He sighed sadly and he let some tears fall down on his face and it fell down in the water and the, he curled himself in a little ball and started crying. He was hiding his face, because he didn't want anyone-- not even Shifu nor his dad-- to see him cry. He was unaware that Viper was out there, looking for him.

She saw him breaking down and decided to give him some comfort, and she wrapped herself in Po's arms and nuzzled his shoulder. He looked up and saw Viper there, comforting her. Then, Crane walks by and gives him a little hug for some much-needed support.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here for you." Crane whispered.

Then, Mantis and Monkey came over and Mantis hopped in his shoulder and then rubbed his head a little and it put a smile on Po's face and Monkey grabbed his paw and wanted to know that he's not alone. He looked around and saw them just comforting the Dragon Warrior. And finally, Tigress came over and laid her head on Po's belly and listened to her heartbeat.

All the Five came over to Po's side and gave him lots of comfort. He looked at them, with tears coming out of his eyes and whispered, "Thanks, you guys."

"We're honored to be your friends, Po. Remember that." said Monkey.

"Anything you do for us, we do anything for you." Mantis said, happily.

"Shifu and Mr. Ping told us about your little issue about your parents and we thought maybe you might need our help. After all, we never knew that much about your past and maybe you could tell us about what happened to your parents." Tigress said.

"Are you sure?" asked Po.

"Positive." said Crane.

Po sighed hesitantly, but felt really comforted anyway and replied, "Okay. Let's go back to the bunkhouse and I'll tell you guys the whole story."

_At Po's dorm_

Everyone gathered arounf in Po's dorm and he starts revealing his time with his parents. Po was a little nervous, but he was skeptical about it and decided to face it up. He clears his throat and starts telling the story.

"My dad kept it a secret for some unknown reason, but he knew much about what had happened before he adopted me and took me in. It started when my mom and dad went in this place where there's a lot of crocodiles and rhinos. My parents got caught by these guys and they started a war and my mom had to carry me-- only I was a baby, though-- and kept me safe from harm while my dad--my real dad-- fought for our lives. He beat the crap out of these guys and they beat him too. He had some kung-fu skills coming out and all of the crocs and rhinos ran in fear. I think it was awesome for him to be feared by a lot of tough crocs and rhinos. But, then he heard a scream out of nowhere and it was my mom's. He ran over to see if she's okay, but by the time he found her, it was too late. The head croc stabbed her in the shoulder, though I was okay. He couldn't bear to see her get killed and I didn't even see that coming. But, just when you think that croc's done with my mom, he came after me and my dad. So, he ran while the croc came behind him. He wanted to kill me and my dad, so he risked his life to save me. But, then, he gave me up and I ended up getting taken in by my adopted dad. And I've been his son ever since."

Everyone was surprised that Po's real father risked his life to save his son's life and that if he didn't, then he wouldn't live to be the Dragon Warrior that he is today. Tigress asked, "Whatever happened to your real dad?"

"He died." Po answered, softly.

"Really?" asked Monkey.

Po nodded his head sadly and Monkey felt sorry for him and then replied, "Sorry I asked."

"Did you love them?" asked Viper.

"Do I still love my dads? Yes, I do. But, I still love the one that took me in and he's been there for me my whole life, though good and bad. Without him, I wouldn't be there today."

"Touching story." said a voice coming from behind.

Everyone got shocked when Master Shifu overheard the conversation and became enlightened by it. He said, "I see that Po told you the whole story."

"Yes, master." the Five said, in unison.

"Well, I see. Your father is a very caring person, Po. Mr. Ping really loves you very much and he told me he's very lucky to have a son like you." Shifu explained.

"I've been told that.... several times."

"Do you guys get along?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, me and my dad grew closer everytime and sometimes he talks about noodles and everything like that. I know he's kinda... noodle-crazy, but that's just how he is. And I love him for that."

"Speaking of noodles, when do we eat?" asked Crane.

"We start later on."

"Good enough."

"Do you really have to go on a quest to find out the truth about the whole thing?" asked Tigress.

"I guess."

"I heard him scream every night through my dorm and I thought that you had a nightmare, but it turned out that you were frightened about something and I kinda knew it was serious." said Mantis.

"How do you compare?" asked Viper.

"Trust me. These antennas.... they never lie."

"Whatever the cause is, you and your dad are the different species, but you guys love each other and you're pretty much one in the same." said Monkey.

"Yeah, we are. We both love each other and I'm just lucky to have him in my life."

"I bet he feels the same way."

* * *

That's so sweet. The reason why: Because the Five wanted to know more about Po's past. I'll have more chapters coming up pretty soon, so stick around for more!


	4. Haunting Night

Just wanted to give a little look-see at Po's nightmare about being hunted by a croc that killed his parents. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Haunting Night

After revealing the stories, Po went to sleep in his dorm and suddenly felt like a nightmare was coming in his head. He groaned softly and tossed and turned in his sleep and whispered, "No.... no.... no, please.... don't take them. Don't take them away from me...."

_Po's nightmare_

_The thunder strikes and Po runs across the Wudang Mountains where a big croc was following him out of nowhere with a sword, raising it in the air, to come after him._

_Po panted furiously and tried to keep his catch his breath and it felt like he couldn't breathe. He hid himself away in a tree while the croc was still following him. He looked as he kept running past him and felt like he was in the clear, at least for now. He panted heavily as he tried to keep his composure coming._

_He sighed heavily and then, suddenly laid his head down to the tree, and noticed that he was alone and with no one around him to protect him. Rain started falling down hard and it soaked up Po's fur and then, he got down to his knees and started to cry._

_Tears kept falling down from his eyes as the rain soaks him up. He lifted his head up in the sky and asked, "Why did you leave me here all alone?"_

_He sits down and curled himself up in a little ball and resumed crying as the rain keeps falling down. Two tears kept falling down his face and let out a few sniffles. He just felt so brokenhearted and alone for some reason. Then, out of the blue, lightning struck two times and he felt so scared that that night was his last. _

_Then, out of the blue, the lightning struck again and there was the lead croc coming in with a sword, waiting for a right time to strike. Po felt terrified that he actually showed up to kill him and that his life would be over. He asked, "What do you want from me?"_

_"I want to kill you, like I killed your parents, no chiz." the lead croc sneered._

_"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" he screamed._

_"It means, that you'll end up like your parents, beaten and dead. I'm not leaving until I finish what I started, so I'm ready to get rid of you." the croc snarled._

_"Stay away from me. Just leave me alone, please!" Po cried._

_"I don't give a flying fladoodle about it, so just shut the klunk up and let me have my moment!"_

_The lead croc wasn't about to take any chances, so he came close to Po and he stayed back away from him, but he got nearer and nearer and then, he went into the end of the mountain, where it's down 25 feet in the air. He quickly trembled in fear and felt so mortified of the ordeal that he was gonna dead in a millisecond, then the croc struck his sword and landed on Po's shoulder._

_As the lightning struck, Po was tossing and turning in his bed, with his echoing screams, like he was being stabbed. Then, the croc kicked him with his foot and fell down to his death._

Reality...

The thunder rumbles four times and Po woke up screaming loudly, insane-like. He was panting furiously and started sweating. The lightning flashed out of nowhere and looked around and see that he's still alive. He sighed in relief to know that this nightmare was over.

He wiped the sweat from his head and covered his eyes, because beneath those green eyes were tears coming out. He was afraid to go back to sleep, because of the haunting images of that lead croc that killed his bio parents and that he'll come back to get him.

He hid his face and started crying softly, and realizes that his parents left him behind for safety reasons and because he didn't want to end up like his parents did when he was a young infant cub. Then, the door opens and there's Shifu, Crane, Mantis and Viper coming out to see if Po's okay.

"Po? Are you-- are you okay?" asked Viper.

He sniffled and let out a few choked sobs, and hid his face away to prevent him from seeing him breaking down. Viper grew deeply concerned about him, like he's just had a nightmare in his sleep and as he removed his face, they saw his eyes turning red, tears coming out and bags coming out of it. They could tell that he was scared.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Mantis.

Po sighed nervously and became extremely timid about this ordeal and Shofu already knew what's going on; his parents and that haunting nightmare he just had. They knew that this whole thing was for real and like he's had a traumatic experience, but not like this.

"Is it about your..." asked Crane.

Po nodded his head slowly and everyone grew concerned about him that he has nightmares about his parents' death and that someone will come back for him for some leftover revenge. Crane and Viper gave him some comfort and hugged both of them and Po embraced the hug. Mantis hopped on Po's shoulder and told him, "Dude, I know exactly how you feel."

Po sniffled and asked, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I didn't know much about my parents and all I remember is that I was taken care of by grandfather. He's like the parent I never had and most times I get a few nightmares about my parents when I was a kid and the only thing that kept me going is my grandfather's spirit and it keeps me going. I felt as if my life was over and after being a part of this team, I felt like this is the only family I never had and I'm just thankful to be a part of it." Mantis said.

"We feel the same way." said Crane.

Shifu felt as if he wants to follow Po's quest to find answers about his parents and just feels kinda almost sorry for him, like he felt a certain deep connection between them. He sighed softly and felt a warm feeling in his heart, but didn't want the students to see that because it would embarass him and screw up his reputation as a master. He came closer to Po and told him, "If you ever feel like talking about this situation, just come to me or everyone else and you can let us know when or where you want to go on this quest."

"I will." he whispered.

"Did it haunt you every night?" asked Viper.

"I don't think we're supposed to ask that question. He might not want to answer it." said Crane.

"Hey, it's okay. It just keeps haunting me every day of my life, since I was a kid. It just won't leave me alone. Whenever I think of them, it just leaves an empty feeling inside of me that just won't escape. I know they gave up their lives for me, but I just.... feel like I have no one around me. I just.... gotta know."

"And you will. Wherever your parents are, there's always gonna be a part of you that will still live... in your heart." said Viper.

Po touched his heart and it felt like his parents are there and it will never go away and hopefully, it won't be forgotten. He wants to go on that quest to find out more about his parents and feels like he'll be ready, whenever he's ready to go. He turned to Viper and asked, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Underneath all that fat of yours--no offense-- your parents will still be here in your heart and it won't go away." said Crane.

Po chuckled softly and felt as if his family is always here in his heart, but the Five and Shifu, he describes them as his second family.... the family he's never had before. He smiled at them and said, "Thanks, guys. Whenever I go on my quest, we will go together. I just have to give some time until I'm actually ready."

"Of course. We should get some sleep." said Shifu.

"Good night, guys.... and thanks." said Po.

"Good night."

Everyone left Po's room and left him to catch up on some sleep and as he went to sleep, he stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "I'm lucky to have these guys in my life.... and they're my family."

* * *

Ain't that sweet? He sees the Five and Shifu as his family. You may be wondering, when's he going on his quest? You're about to find out soon.


	5. The Quest Begins

What's up? I have returned to 'Panda Scars'. Just celebrated my 18th b-day and stuff. Pretty cool, though. You all were wondering when Po's quest about his parents will come, well you're just about to see what happens.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

As the days went on, Po still keeps having nightmares about his parents and that lead croc that killed them, and it goes to a point where he needs to find some answers the will lead Po to his quest. One day, he woke up and decided that the time has come to search his answers.

Po walked outside and went to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom for some peace and sanctuary that gets him thinking about that the croc will have a possibility to go after Po. Pretty soon, he heard a sound out of nowhere and saw Crane and Shifu standing there.

"What are you doing here this early, panda?" asked Shifu.

Po sighed and told him, "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?" asked Crane.

Shifu didn't what he was talking about, but then the tough occured to him, his quest. He wanted to know more about his parents' past and wanted to get some answers to it. He turned his attention to Crane and told him, "Go wake up the others and tell them to meet me in the front of the palace in 5 minutes."

"Yes, master." he said.

Crane flew off the Peach Tree and Shifu went to Po's side and told him, "Panda, are you really sure you want to take this on yourself?"

"It's what I have to do, master. I don't know much about my parents, and I was too young to remember them. So, I have to know every detail about them." said Po.

"As you wish, Po." said Shifu.

Moments later, everyone met up with each other at the front of the Jade Palace and wanted to know what their mission is gonna be, which is finding every answer about Po's parents. Shifu and Po looked at the Five and wondered that if their journey will become challenging and rough. Po told them, "We have to go across town, then to the Wudang Mountains and the one place we have to go is that place where my parents got killed by."

"Where?" asked Viper.

"Croc and Rhino hill."

"Sounds kinda dangerous." said Monkey.

"If it will help Po find more about his real parents, then we shall go there and confront them to why they killed them." said Shifu.

"Let's head off."

Everyone left the Jade Palace as they went down the stairs and headed straight to town. As they were heading off, they were stopped by Mr. Ping and wanted to give them some inside info about Po's bio parents.

"So, you all are heading to find answers about my son's parents?" asked Mr. Ping.

"You know about this?" asked Tigress.

"Trust me, I know my son. You can ask every single one of these people here in town about it and they'll give you the answers to everything."

"Wow. That might help us out. Thanks, Mr. P." said Mantis.

"You are welcome."

As they left, Po kinda wanted to stop and give his dad a hug and he gave the hug back. Mr. Ping looked at his son and said, "Be safe."

"Dad, don't worry. I can handle this. Besides, I'm the Dragon Warrior."

Po walked off the store and Mr. Ping whispered, "Good luck."

They went around the town asking questions about Po's bio parents and most of them were helpful and almost everyone knew about that story. Po got every single detail about his parents. Everyone saw one pig who knows about everything about that war 20 years ago.

"What do you know about this war?" asked Tigress.

"Well, I remember it happened 20 years ago. There was a big war between the crocs and the rhinos fighting off a family of pandas. The big one beat the mess out of these animals and then the lead croc came in a killed the female panda."

"Does this croc have a name?" asked Crane.

"He calls himself Pyro. The roughest, most furious croc that ever hit in the history of China. He had a tough exterior to the world and wanted everything his own way and he would kill anyone that stands in his way. Pyro was taught kung-fu, but then used it on the negative side of his life. And it really got to him because every ounce of pride he gets consumed his mind. He was chading this big panda who was carrying a little one and then left him in this noodle shop under his care. Then, after I heard the noise that he was coming over to my property, I saw the Pyro and his baby panda's dad, squaring off against each other. They were fighting like crazy and it was rainy outside." said the pig.

"Then, what happened?" asked Po.

"Well, after 45 minutes of fighting, Pyro stuck out his dagger and stuck it on his back. He stabbed him straight in the back and he fell down to the ground, lifeless and not moving. Soon thereafter, guard rhinos caught him on the act and took him away. I kept that sword since then and it's been a memory of mine to keep. All in all, that little panda cub was lucky that he was still living."

"Well, he's the little panda cub that's all grown up." said Viper.

The pig saw Po and recognized his green eyes and noticed that it was him. He received a little shock and said, "So, you're the one that got adopted to Mr. Ping, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, you've really grown up, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, I brought in the sword in my place if you want to see it."

Everyone followed the pig and went straight to his house and they saw Pyro's sword where all the blood coming from Po's bio father has dried up. Po was astonished and surprised that he could actually see his real father's blood that's dried up.

He asked, "So, that's my dad's blood?"

"Yep, turns out it is. You know, you should be lucky that your father saved your life, kid."

"So, where is Pyro now?" asked Monkey.

"Now, he's in Chor-Gom prison. They locked him up for 20 years after that, but he escaped the prison in order to get revenge on this panda cub named.... what's your name?"

"Po."

"Yeah, you're dead, man."

Po was horrified that Pyro was released from Chor-Gom and that he would actually kill him after killing his bio parents. He asked, "When did he get out?"

"He got out of prison 5 years ago."

"I thought you said he was there for 20 years." said Mantis.

"Well, it was supposedly for 20 years to life, but from my source, he got out 15 years later, because of revenge."

Po pounded his fist hard on the wall and got really angry and said, "There's no way that no-good, two-faced, parent-killing skunk bag will go out and kill me for what he did to my parents. There's gonna be heck to pay and he'll be finished!! Finished, I tell you!!!"

"Okay, okay, sure, just... just don't bust up my wall, okay, kid?"

"We know you're hurting much, but you know you can't take Pyro down alone, not without us." said Crane.

"Yeah, he might be dangerous to take down with only one person." said Monkey.

"Like I said, panda, we're all gonna help you out. When we get through with Pyro, he won't know what hit him." said Shifu.

"I'm gonna make that croc wish he was never born." said Po.

"I will take him down using my good-looks and claws, to know that he'll never mess with Tigress." Tigress said.

"Be careful what you ask for, you just might get it, your nine lives being messed up with your so-called good taste." said Mantis.

"Like you'd know."

"So, where's Pyro now?"

The pig looked at them and said, "Past the Wudang Mountains, there's a place called Kumango Valley. Pyro has been living in the valley since his escape and now he has been around some snow leopards as his minions. He has a piece of land called 'Pyro's Mountain'. It's dangerous to confront him."

"I don't care if it's dangerous. I'm gonna make that croc wish he never killed my parents, understand?!" Po shouted.

"Okay, kid. Calm it down, wll ya? Yeesh!"

Shifu tried to calm Po down and he took a deep breath and exhaled all the anger out. He turned to the Five and said, "Let's go. We've got a croc to get rid of."

"Good luck, kids."

"Thank you very much." said Shifu.

The pig saw them leave the house and muttered, "Oh, yeah. They're all dead, especially that big panda, but I shouldn't worry about it, because he's the Dragon Warrior. Let's hope he makes it back alive."

* * *

This quest is just beginning, so please be patient with me. I have a little busted foot and I'm gonna have to wear this cast for 4 weeks, but it doesn't mean I'll stop making fanfics. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Journey through the Mountains

You might be asking when does Po's quest begins? Well, in this chapter, right about..... NOW!!! Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Journey through the Mountains

After seeing the pig and finding out more about what happened to Po's bio parents, Po, Shifu and the Five departed out of town and headed to the Wudang Mountains in order to find some answers. Po began to feel a little nervous, but hopeful that he would endure this adventure to foind out more about his bio parents.

Shifu turned to Po and see that he's looking kinda anxious about this quest, and knew that he wanted to find out everything about them. He said, "Po, I bet you're feeling kinda anxious about this whole thing."

"Shifu, I'm more than anxious. Just a little hopeful and kinda nervous, I guess. I mean, I never knew much about them and I live with my adopted dad. I appreciate everything he's done for me and I will always be grateful for that, but I gotta know." Po said.

"I know. Don't worry, when we find this Pyro, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget and slam him back to the slimy swamp he was born in."

"Hey, you guys! Check it out!" Mantis exclaimed.

Tigress, Shifu, Po, Crane, Monkey and Viper ran quickly and went to the Pool of Sacred Tears and they saw a croc's sword, in which it had dried blood on it, but it was a different one with a green and yellow handle. Viper asked, "What's with this sword?"

"It might be something that involves this adventure." said Crane.

"It is. I'm thinking this is the sword that the pig was talking about. He told me it was the sword Pyro used to kill Po's mom before he got to his dad. I saw a picture of this while we were in his house and it turned out to be the real thing." said Mantis.

He hands a picture of the sword to Po, lookied at it, then looked at the sword and was surprised to see it was the real thing. He turned to Mantis and asked, "Is this really the one that killed my mom?"

"Yeah, Po. What makes you think I would make up stuff like that?"

"He's right. We might as well bring it, just in case." said Monkey.

Po grabbed the sword and brought it along for safekeeping to see his bio mother's blood dried out. Shifu looked at Po holding on to it and told him, "Put it in the bags."

Po sat down and took off the backpacks and put the sword in there and then puts them back on again and everyone went on their way. Po was unsure about that will happen in a couple of days or so. As soon as day turns to night, Shifu saw a place where they can crash for the night and told them they need to spend the night there.

A few minutes later, Crane and Monkey got the wood and started a fire to keep everyone warm. Everyone sat down with each other and Tigress gave Po a blanket to keep him warm and he sighed softly. Shifu brought in a bowl of noodles and gave it to Po to cook it for and keepi warm for everyone else.

"So, how come you were taken in by Mr. Ping?" asked Monkey.

"It's a long story, but it's kind a weird being taken in by a duck who's crazy about noodles. Really weird, but I got used to it when I got older. Simply, because my dad dropped off there when I was a cub, that part I sorta remember." said Po.

"Was it weird?" asked Mantis.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Po.

"The kind you need to answer to."

"No, it wasn't weird. Everyone sees me and my dad and they always ask, 'Why is your dad a duck and why is your son a panda?', because they were kinda shocked there we're in different species. But mostly, as I grew up, my dad has always been doing everything he can to take care of me and I always took care of him, when needed. It's like he gives his life for me and never looked back."

"Being that your dad's a goose, do you ever feel.... lonesome?" asked Viper.

Po sighed heavily and replied, "Sometimes. I always feel lonely and that I thought about my mom and dad and I always ask, 'Why am I so different?' and he replies, 'What's different is I'm a duck and you're a panda, but together, we are one. One small happy family.' It's been in my mind, even though it never really made sense. Growing up, when I feel upset or something, I always eat a lot. I started doing it when I was kinda 7 or 8, I guess. As I keep eating, there's this empty part of me and I never stop."

"So, that's why you're kinda-- forgive me for saying this-- overweight?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, Crane. I'm somewhere nearing the 400 pound range and I can't help but eat. It's like an addiction. No matter what I do, I can't stop myself from eating, like a eat-aholic."

"But you have lost a few pounds since you've been here. I guess all that exercise and training really suited you." said Tigress.

"That's true."

Soon enough, everyone started eating some of Po's noodles and they all started talking to each other until they were called in to rest up. Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Po were all fast asleep until a few hours later, Po started tossing and turning from the sleeping bag, groaning and moaning, and hearing screams echoing in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Another one of Po's nightmares, but this time, it goes to the extreme length. Just trust me, it'll be awesome. Let's just say... drop your jaw and scream 'OMG!'

* * *

_Thunder rumbles and Po starts running away from Pyro and hides himself away in a dark cave, where no one could be found. But as soon as he got there, he sees dead bodies everywhere. He trembled and started whimpering while looking at these deceased bodies, but there was one thing more shocking and mortifying._

_He sees Master Shifu lying down and tried to wake him up and when he rolls him flat on his back, he sees a dagger sticking on his back, like someone killed him. He gasped horribly and couldn't believe what he saw, his master stabbed and killed. He backed away slowly and whispered, "No.... this isn't true. Please tell me it's not..."_

_Then, he turned around and saw Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Tigress' bodies, dead and hung with daggers stuck to their backs, which made Po frightened more. He shuddered and falls down on the ground on his knees and started crying loudly. He raised up his face and screamed, "WHY?!!!! Why did you have to go?!"  
_

_"Because I killed them and you're most likely.... YOU'RE NEXT!!!!" Pyro exclaimed, as he flew out of nowhere._

_Po looked behind and saw Pyro flying out of nowhere with his swords, which were filled with blood. He looked at his sharp teeth and asked, "Why won't you leave me alone?"_

_"Cause I'm not gonna stop until I've done my part... which is killing you along with your little friends." snarled Pyro._

_Pyro got closer to him and raised his sword in the air and they were both screaming as he tried to stick the sword in Po's shoulder....._

Reality

Po woke up screaming loudly, panting as furiously as ever and checked on everyone else and saw that they're still living. A sweat dropped from his face and he sighed mournfully, like he can't stop having these nightmares. He tried to get some sleep, but after that nightmare, he's afraid to have the same dream again, so he left his tent and took a walk, but little did he know, Shifu was out there, watching him because he heard Po scream loudly and it was the same killer, but different dream. He followed him in order to find out what's up with Po.

* * *

A little scary at the end of the nightmare, I know. Had to come up with something. It was either this or Shifu and the Five joining Pyro's side. Anyways, hope you like it!


	7. Panda to Panda

A heart-to-heart conversation with Po and Shifu. Pretty nice, ain't it? Anways, just enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Panda to Panda

Po walked across the side of the Pool of Sacred Tears and sees his own reflection and sees himself in the river, thinking is he really a panda or somebody else. After the nightmare, he sighed and lowered his head down, wondering why Pyro wants a piece of Po.

Soon enough, he feels a hand coming from his arm and turned his head slowly to find who it was and it was Shifu. He let out a sigh of relief and thought he was glad to see him alive.

"You okay, panda?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-- that dream was so scary." said Po.

"What was it this time?"

"Well, Pyro tried to hunt me, but then I saw you there, and Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress and Viper there and you guys were killed and you had daggers stuck to your backs and then he tried to kill me. I don't know why he keeps haunting me, master." Po said.

Shifu sighed and sat down next to him and explained to him, "I see you had a painful childhood memory about this dream and it certainly followed you through adulthood and you want to find out more about this."

"How'd you know?" asked Po.

"It's a panda's instinct. Plus, Mr. Ping told me about it last week, so to speak."

"Thanks a lot."

"It's not easy following a quest like this, but if you want to find every detail about this, you know you can't do it alone. But what I will tell you to do is defend yourself against all odds and never back down when things get intense and always fight some demons that keeps haunting you."

"But you just said I can't do this alone."

"What I meant was, you'll always have our backs and we can take care of the rest for you, but you have to do your part as well. Either way, I think your parents are really smart and very thoughtful of them to let Mr. Ping take you in and even though in a short amount of time, you've got some pretty good parents and they would do anything for you, no matter what the odds are. And they always love you, no matter what."

Po chuckled a little, then thought about what he said and realized that he's right. Had it not been for their selfless act, he wouldn't have been the Dragon Warrior he's known today. He sighed softly, turned to Shifu and asked, "Do you always say the first thing that comes to your mind and also your mouth?"

"Most times. It just comes to me and I always give advice to my students and it always helps out a lot. You should try it instead of stuffing it with food all the time."

Po smiled and said to him, "So, you're saying I can take down Pyro, regardless if I'm alone and you're with me."

"Pretty much. We will take him down and also take all the other crocs and rhinos and they'll be pretty much outnumbered, because they don't know who they'll be dealing with. Besides what I just told you, you're kinda almost there and there's no doubt that we can take him down in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, master."

"We should get some sleep. We've got a long journey tomorrow."

Po and Shifu got up and walked back to the tents to get some sleep. Po took a quick look at the stars and wonders that their bio parents are up there watching him from heaven. He turned to Shifu, who's a little agitated, but in a humorous way. He let out a little chuckle and they kept walking back to the tents. They both got there and they said 'good night' to each other and they head back in. Po got in his tent and then some thoughts of Shifu's words came to his mind, like it really meant something to him and it made him feel like a part of his parents are here.... in his heart. He got up and saw Shifu, ready to get in some sleep, but as soon as Shifu got to his tent, Po said, "Master?"

He turned around and saw Po standing there and asked. "Yes, Po?"

"Thanks... for giving me the confidence I need."

That comment warmed Shifu's heart, and felt as if he was doing a good job at being a trainer... and a father. He turned to him and said, "You're welcome, Po."

Po got back on his tent and went back to sleep, hoping that the nightmare won't come again. Then, Shifu went to bed and then had Po on his mind about all the times he trained him to learn kung-fu to become the Dragon Warrior. He sighed softly and whispered to himself, "You're the son I never had."

Then, Po had Shifu on his mind and felt like he was a father to him, despite the fact that he's the same species, but smaller and different, then he describes him as a great trainer and mentor. He whispered, "You're like the father I never had."

Both of them fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring them. But no matter what the odds are, they'll probably get through anything and nothing will split them apart in this quest.

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Well, anyways, stay tuned for the rest of this awesome story! Peace out!


	8. Pyro's Revenge

Sorry for the long wait. Just thought up of this chapter when I was bored. So, I decided to let everyone here see Pyro and what he looks like now.

* * *

Chapter 8: Pyro's Revenge

In Kumango Valley near the Wudang Mountains, where croc and rhino hill is located in, Pyro the lead croc was looking over the mountains in the early morning. He thought about the whole incident about Po's bio parents killing them and he doesn't seem to feel guilty for that. He's suddenly ready for any trespassers who comes in his way.

Suddenly, one of the crocs came behind him and said, "Pyro, we have something to show you."

"Is it important?" he snarled.

"Very important, sir."

Pyro sighed angrily and followed the crocs down to the trees and he sees the crocs and the rhinos coming in and holds out a little drawing and he asked, "What the heck is this?"

"Well, sir, that's the baby panda that you were attempting to kill." the assistant croc said.

"Ah, yes. The baby panda. I was so close to kill him, I tell ya. I wonder if he's still in hiding." said Pyro.

Then, he turned around, thinking that maybe he was the only one that survived and had a disgusting feeling in the pit of his stomach, faced the crocs and rhinos and asked, "Why are you showing me this anyway?"

"Well, sir.... he's still alive and now he's known in China as... the Dragon Warrior."

Pyro spat out his drink and coughed loudly, like he was in complete shock, then he turned around and asked, "What did you just say?!"

"I said, the baby panda you were trying to kill is still alive, sir and he's the Dragon Warrior now."

Pyro sees a picture of Po as a full-grown, 400-some pound panda with a cape on. The sight of the picture made Pyro angry and attempted to let out a huge roar that echoed across the Mountains. He panted furiously and looked at his comrades, cleared his throat, calmed himself down and asked, "When did you see this panda?"

"We saw him with the Furious Five and Master Shifu coming in through the mountains while I was in look-out yesterday. I didn't get much sense of the panda, but I saw one description of the panda, sir; green eyes." the assistant croc said.

"Yeah, word is this dude kicked the mess off of Tai Lung and defeated him." another croc said.

"And he suddenly became the Dragon Warrior afterwards."

"You mean to tell me that this fat piece of blubber panda is the one I was trying to kill when he was a baby?" asked Pyro.

"Yes, sir."

Pyro took one look at Po and said, "Boy, this kid sure has grown, hasn't he? It's almost hard to believe that a stomach this huge will be a weapon to annihilate villians. Well, he's no match for me and my comrades. I will most likely to finish what I started with his mother and father, too. If he ever comes here to get revenge on me, there's gonna be a whole lotta heck to pay!"

"Sir, how are we going to do that?" asked the assistant croc.

"Simple, you silly, foolish twit, we'll wait for him. When the time comes, he'll show up and I'll finish what I started off. Finding where he's at, that's just too easy. And he will see the end of his life as you or I both know it."

"You know, that really offends me when you call me a twit, sir."

"Sorry, maggot."

The assistant croc didn't take the name-calling seriously and he went off on his way, not to bother Pyro as he sat down next to the mountains. He said, "Someday, when he comes, he'll have a lot more than what he bargained for."

* * *

Later that morning, Shifu felt a twinge of suspicion like someone knows they're here already. He had one thought on his mind and knew that Pyro was waiting for them to arrive in his presence. He soon checked on Po and thought that they'll leave as soon as sun rose up in the sky. After that, he looked up at the hill of the mountains and sat there until it's time to head off again. The thought of someone getting revenge came to mind when Tai Lung attempted to take down Shifu because he didn't get the Dragon Scroll. He still has painful, horrible memories of when Tai Lung flies up to him with a fistfull of fire, beating him down hard, and left with scars and burns everywhere. The flashback brought the red panda fear and worry, thinking that Pyro might do the same with Po and he didn't want to lose another student, like Tai Lung. The sun rose slowly on Shifu's face and whispered, "It's time to head out."

As soon as the sun rose up, everyone else got up and did a brief stretch to get more energy in the morning. Monkey looked at Po and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?" asked Po.

"Just asking."

Po saw Tigress looking so messed-up like she's had a rough sleep. He made a kooky face and asked, "What did you do, had a bad morning of ugliness?"

Tigress turned to him, with this half-amused, half-crankly look and told him, "You wouldn't look so good either, if your face looked very saggy along with the face and eyes looking baggy and the pains in your back feel like someone shoved you down 98 feet down the ground!"

"Relax, will ya? I'm pretty sure some wolves do that on their way to hunting food and stuff."

Mantis hopped into Monkey's shoulder and Viper saw his antennas looking a bit messed up and asked, "I suppose you had a rough night, as well?"

"Coping with Monkey's snoring, not what I would call a good night's sleep." said Mantis, groggily.

"I don't snore.... much." Monkey said.

"Dude, I could hear you snore louder like--"

Mantis made an annoying snoring sound and Monkey scoffed and rolled his eyes a little and said, "That's ridiculous."

"No, actually, that is how you snore." said Viper.

"Easy for you to say."

They saw Master Shifu walking towards them and stands in front of them, saying, "Good morning, master!"

"Students, we're gonna have a quick breakfast and then, we need to pack up and make our way in this trip." said Shifu.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mantis.

"Well, we still need to keep moving till we get to Kumango Valley."

"You mean, we're halfway there?" asked Tigress.

"Possibility."

"I took the opportunity to put in some quick snacks for the trip, in case Shifu said, 'quick breakfast', so I put them in everyone else's bags." said Po.

"Thanks, Po."

"All right, let's get moving."

Everyone packed up and got their quick snacks and headed off to the Wudang Mountains. Po suddenly had a bad feeling on his stomach that something bad is gonna happen and asked Shifu, "Are we gonna be okay?"

"Of course, that Pyro won't know what hit him and he'll learn now to mess with your bio parents." said Shifu.

Suddenly, his worried face soon turned to confidence and that he's determined to do whatever it takes to find the truth about his parents and take down the one who killed him. It's gonna take a long journey to find this valley, but with everyone heading to the valley, everything 's possible.

* * *

Hope ya'll likey! There's gonna be more of this story coming up!


	9. Uphill Struggle

Well, it just came to me yesterday and in every trip, you always complain about what's happening, but in this case, nothing could come what happens to our Dragon Warrior. When tensions are high, something unexpected happens. So, I'm hoping that this will be a good thing.

* * *

Chapter 9: Uphill Struggle

Nearly several hours had passed and Po, Shifu and the Five still managed to get to Wudang Mountains to the Kumango Valley to confront Po's bio parent's killer, Pyro. As morning turns to afternoon, they're already feeling kinda tired and sweaty. Tigress could see sweat coming down her fur and completely didn't accept the fact that she's kinda fierce over stuff like this.

She looked at the sweat off her head and said, "My face is sweating. I'm, like, freaking out."

"We're all sweaty, Tigress. So, get used to it." Monkey scowled.

"Okay, what is your deal?"

"No, the better question is what is _your _deal? We've only been walking around these crazy mountains since this morning and we're tired and all you can do is complain about your sweat?"

"I'm okay with sweat when we're doing training, but never on hikes like this. It loses it sense of charm and grace."

"I'm pretty sure you have no graceful skills at all."

"Okay, both of you, please shut up. Your arguing's giving me a headache, and I'm a little guy, so don't think I can't hear things." Mantis said.

"No, but at least you don't have a big mouth, like always." Tigress said.

"Oh, no, you did-'nt. You did not just go there with my sense of hearing. Just because I'm a bug, doesn't mean I can't see and hear at the same time. And about that big mouth thing, you just completely caused mental dishonor on my personality."

The others could hear them arguing and it started to get on everybody's nerves, including Crane and Viper. They both rolled their eyes and groaned frustratedly at this. Viper asked, "When will these three learn?"

"I'm thinking this is gonna be a long walk to the valley. If they keep this up, they won't have enough strength to defeat Pyro." Crane answered.

"No surprise that Tigress' mouth goes faster than her moves."

"I heard that!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Who's talking to you?"

"I have to side with her on this one."

"So, you're taking her side, too?"

"Ohhh, no. You do not want me to be involved in this one."

"Walk away from conflicts, that's what you always do. That's your problem, Crane. Everytime you see an arguement, all you do is stay away from it. When is it going to stop?"

"Don't take it out on Crane, Tigress." Viper explained.

"You're taking his side, too?"

"He's not taking anyone's side."

"I think I can speak for myself." Crane said.

"Just helping you out."

"As much as I appreciaite that, I got this."

"Nothing's ever too good for you, isn't it?"

"Okay, this is going nowhere. Besides, you're just complaining about your sweat while we're walking here. Just get used to it, will ya?"

"I will NEVER get used to it!"

"Don't yell at him!" Mantis exclaimed.

"I AM NOT YELLING!" she screamed.

"I think you just did." Monkey muttered.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Who are you telling me to 'shut up'? You're the one who's complaining first about this. Did you forget we're doing this for Po? We have to find this Pyro guy who killed his parents."

"I bet his parents died to get away from him, like the last one on earth."

Everyone gasped in shock and dropped their jaws after hearing that. Mantis said, "Po's bio parents did not leave him. Besides, we're all helping because we're his friends."

"I would care less. Is Po all you all think about?!"

Everybody started arguing with each other and Crane and Viper were trying to stop the arguing, but that only adds fuel to the fire. Soon enough, Shifu heard it on the background and felt slightly enraged about it. He stopped, dropped everything on the ground, went towards and screamed, "ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Quickly they stopped and turned their attention to Shifu, who looked mad as heck and completely livid, like his face is turning red. Crane shuddered silently and said, "Okay, master. You don't have to yell, though."

"Silence!"

"Why don't I just... shut up and stand over here, if that's cool with you?" Crane said softly, as he stood next to Viper.

"Now that I have your attention, who started it?"

"Tigress." Monkey said.

He turned to Tigress and gave him a stern look as he stared at her and Tigress said, "Master, I'm sweating, it's hot and we haven't stopped since we left this morning."

"That's still no excuse. You all should know better than that."

"She complained about me having a big mouth. We both know that's not really true, isn't it?" Mantis asked.

"I strongly agree with you, but that doesn't give you the right to escalate to a full-blown fight."

"We we're fighting, physically, though.... yet." Monkey said.

"Oh, you want a real fight, you got one. Put up your paws, Monkey."

"Okay, that is not helping any. You can't turn against each other because of that mistake. We're only going on this quest because of Po. We have to find this Pyro and defeat him for all he's worth."

"Why must you make every assumption about Po? It's always about Po, Po, Po. What about us, master?"

"You mean what about _you?_" Mantis asked.

"Shut up or so help me I will smush you like a bug."

Mantis frowned and his eyebrows grew lower and chipring twice and said, "I'll pretend you didn't really say that."

"The point is, why are we going that this involves us?"

"Because we're family to him. We have to treat him like one of our own. We have to be there for him."

Soon, Viper avoided the arguing and then headed to ne of the hills and she looked at Po and heard him breathing heavily, got down on his knees, then coughed really violently and leaned over and started vomiting. Viper was too frightened to see that coming and then, she asked, "Po, are you okay?"

Before she could even finish, he got down to the floor and laid there unconsciousness. She quickly went over to him and gasped in complete disbelief that he was really in a low point. She leaned her head to his chest and there was no heartbeat. She panted furiously and turned back to the others, who are still arguing and then, Crane turned around and saw Viper looking worried and asked, "What's wrong, Viper?"

Soon, everyone stopped and stared at Viper, looking really upset and said, "It's Po."

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Monkey.

She turned around and went over to check on him, then soon enough, they could realize something's wrong, so they went over to where she is and saw an unconscious Po lying down in the mountains. They all gasped in shock and horror that this really happened. Mantis asked, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Shifu laid his ears on Po's chest and didn't hear anything there. He turned to them and said, "No heartbeat. Someone help me carry him off to this cave."

Monkey and Crane lifted Po's 300-something pound body to the cave and while they were there, their thoughts turned over to Po, because they were so focused on taking their anger with each other, they forgot about him, because their egos got in the way.

Soon, they put him down and looked at him, looking like he's dead and soon it was on everyone's mind that he could be dying, but knowing him, it could never happen. At least they hope it doesn't happen.

"Why did you guys argue about this anyway?" asked Viper.

"It wasn't our fault. It's Tigress' fault." Mantis said.

"Don't make this my fault. I wasn't paying attention to him first." Tigress said.

"And you said some pretty harsh words about him, too." Crane said.

"All I can say it was my fault I didn't pay attention to him."

"Neither did we."

"I should be the one taking responisiblity about this."

"Says who? I'm the one that takes the blame for it." said Monkey.

Everyone was arguing again about who's fault it is and Shifu have had enough of this bickering and puts an end to it, but Tigress pushed him aside in the ground, and in a second, everyone stopped and saw Shifu on the ground. They turned to her and Monkey asked, "Why did you put Master Shifu on the ground?"

Tigress felt very embarassed about it and when Shifu got up, he wasd livid again. She quivered her lip as he walked towards and said, "I'm so sorry, master."

"You do realize that you're all to blame, because you haven't focused on Po." Shifu said.

They looked at each other and realized that Shifu was right. The way they've been acting has affected Shifu and Po in a negative way. They apologized to each other and received some forgiveness and hugged each other. Shifu smiled at them and he tried to get everyone's mind focused on Po. Pretty soon, they came towards him, hoping that he'll be alive.

Monkey came to his face and patted his shoulders and said, "Poor guy."

"I hope he's okay." Mantis said.

Then, something amazing happened. Po moaned softly and saw him breathing again and opened his eyes and sees everyone in front of him, like they wanted him to live again. He blinked his emerald eyes and sees them standing there. He got up and asked, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter what happened. The only thing that matters is that you're okay." Tigress said, as she squeezed Po's neck, tightly.

Po was choking and said, "You're crushing my neck."

She quickly let go and said, "Sorry."

"How long was I out?"

"20 minutes." Mantis said.

"But, still. What happened?"

"I saw you breathing crazily, puking, and then you fainted, like something was wrong." Viper said.

"Oh, that. That was for three things; you guys arguing, walking on these mountains and the thought about seeing Pyro again. I was so disorientating and tired at the same time."

"You gave us a scare, panda. Don't scare us like that, understand?" Shifu exclaimed.

"Yes, master."

"But I'm so glad you're okay." Shifu said, as he hugged him.

"Why?"

"Because when I saw you unconscious, I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Master, you know you could never lose me. I'm always here."

Shifu nodded his head and realized that it's really true. Everyone smiled and the argument was a thing of the past and that they were moving on. Po sighed and said, "I think we should keep moving."

"I agree. Let's keep moving."

Everyone got up and went outside of the cave, only to realize that it's raining outside. Viper groaned and asked, "How are we gonna get through this?"

"I have my ponchos just in case. They're all my size, and me being a big guy and all, you could never be too careful when you're getting wet." Po said.

"You always know to be prepared, don't ya?" asked Crane.

"Yes, I do."

Everyone put on their ponchos as they braved the heavy rainfall. Little did they know, a young panda with a pair of blue eyes and smaller than Po, was following them also.

* * *

Awesome chapter, isn't it? And, do you know who's gonna appear in the next chpater? I'll give you a hint: smaller than Po, blue eyes, really shy and have great moves. I'll let you guys figure it out. Anyways, I hope ya'll like it and I'll post up the next chapter soon. Laterz!!


	10. Unexpected Traveler

Well, we're finally gonna unveil who's the young panda in this chapter and the story, but before that, Po, Shifu and the Five have to face some fierce rhinos, but they'll find out who's the identity of the unmasked panda. You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpected Traveler

Shortly after they left the cave, a young panda with blue eyes, smaller than Po, wearing a poncho on his head to keep himself dry, with a little bit of rain soaked in his fur, followed them through Wudang Mountains. What they don't know is that he's going alongside Po's quest. He quietly followed them without even noticing them, to keep himself out of being in serious danger from anyone or anything.

The thunder strikes and the gang kept going and most of them were a little wet and some were dry. Everyone felt somewhat a little confident that they'll be in Kumango Valley soon and others became a little nervous about this. Mantis looked down on the ground and sees that they're higher in the air from the mountains, then got a little terrified and gulped nervously. He quivered his lip and sees that it's way too high there.

Monkey could see Mantis shaking and asked, "Are you scared?"

"Who, me? Absoultely not. Just-- mortified, actually." Mantis answered.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be mortified about, Master Mantis." Shifu said.

"I could think of a few reasons."

Sooner or later, they headed their way to the top of the mountains, but they're unaware that a group of rhinos were spying on them to see where they're going. Po could see someone or something coming from there, flying quickly and sees a few eyes out of nowhere. He tried to ignore it, but it really scared the crap out of him when they're around. Shifu could see him shaking, just a little and asked, "You okay, Po?"

"Master, do you ever get the feeling that you're being...watched?" Po asked.

"No, why?" asked Viper.

"I don't know, just something."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing." Tigress said.

"You say that now."

Soon enough, the young panda predicted that those rhinos will sneak on them for an ambush. He didn't want to scare them, but he can catch up with them before they attack. However, the rhinos were already past the young panda and attempted to stop them before something else happens. He heard the rhinos screamed out, "CHARGE!!!"

All the other rhinos came up out with spears and swords as they climbed their way to the hill and then, sees Po, Shifu and the Five walking their way and fell down from the mountains, landing where they were about to head off in. Suddenly, Shifu had a feeling that something's gonna stop them, like someone's gonna take them down.

"Do you hear that?" asked Shifu, silently.

Po looked around and sees nothing but the rain and answers, "I don't hear anything, master."

"I'm pretty sure I heard something."

"Maybe the storm made you a little...disillusioned."

Shifu slowly turned his head to Po and answered, "If I were disillusioned, wouldn't you think I'm crazy?"

Po had some thoughts to say anything, but before he could even say what's on his mind, Shifu quickly said, "Don't answer that."

Then, as soon as the thunder strikes, they saw a group of rhinos blocking their way, looking furious and intimidating. The rhino came up to them and said, "You are in our turf. What gives you the right to trespass our territory?"

"We're not anywhere near your territory, dude. So, what's the deal?" asked Po.

"You're heading to Kumango Valley, aren't you?" asked the rhino.

"Possibly." answered Monkey.

Shifu came towards them and said, "We do not want any trouble. We just came to see this croc, Pyro and give him something he'll never forget, so if you would kindly let us go through, we won't have any problems."

"And what if we don't, short stuff?"

"Obviously, you don't know who you're dealing with here. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I can take you all at once."

"So, you are asking for trouble."

"Well, you started it!" Po explained.

"Listen, no one gets through our boss' turf, because anyone who does will receive the last day of their life."

The rhinos took a look at Po, got close to his face, snorted at him, which made him terrified. He asked, "You name Po?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

He sees the emerald eyes and realizes that this is the panda Pyro tried to kill when he was a panda cub. He turned to the others and said to Po, "Step forth."

Po nervously stepped forward and the rhinos were surprised to see what they're seeing; the young baby panda cub that Pyro tried to kill is still alive and all grown up. One rhino said, "I don't believe it! You're the panda Pyro tried to kill?"

"What happened? You put in a few pounds?" asked another rhino.

They laughed hysterically at Po, because they didn't expect him to be this huge as a grown up. Po's eyebrows lowered down and his fists were curled up, like he's fed up with the fat jokes. He came to one rhino and punched him straight in the face. He panted furiously and asked, "You want a fight? You got one."

"Well, we'll be most likely to be obliged to let us finishg what Pyro started with your stupid, ungrateful parents!"

Po seethed furiously and snarled lower and then screamed loudly and he came over to them and fought all of them. The Five and Shifu were surprised to see Po like they've never seen him before. They turned to each other and asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"Might as well help him." Shifu said.

Soon, everyone joined in and helped Po out to defeat the rhinos. Po flipped one rhino flat on his back and then, kicked one with his butt and another one with his belly and sent them flying high. Then, he punched, kicked and scratched most of them with his fist and legs, when suddenly, Shifu jumped in and helped him out, by kicking them in the shin.

"You're helping me?" asked Po.

"We came to go forth on your quest and that's what we're here for." Shifu said.

He turned around and sees the Five kicking some seriously rhino butts to prevent Po from getting mauled or worse. He turned to the rhinos and sees them running towards them and they both kicked them in the face and sent them flying. And then, they saw one doing a body-slam, but they both leaped in the air and shoved them in the stomach and fell down on the ground. They looked at each other and high-fived each other.

"Go help the Five."

Po jumped off the side of mountain to help out the Five beat the crap out of the rhinos. Tigress turned to them and said, "Perfect timing."

"Well, had to think of something to help you guys."

Crane flew up and kicked one rhino in the face and swiped him out of the mountain and sent him flying out. Monkey ran over the mountain, flew up and knocked them out, while Viper swiped them with her tail. Mantis and Tigress side-swiped them and smacked them in the stomach.

Seconds later, the rhinos fought back and supposedly beating the crap out of them back. Crane and Viper were pummled by a group of rhinos while Po, Shifu, Tigress and Monkey smacked them, punched them and kicked them with all their might and Mantis got flickered by some rhinos, which led them in complete bruise. The young panda saw the whole thing from the mountain and plans to save them and fight back at the rhinos.

The Five, Shifu and Po all gathered together when they found themselves cornered in front of warrior rhinos. Shifu asked, "Everyone all right?"

"We think so." said Po.

"These guys are tough, master." Mantis said.

"Of course, we're tough, little bug. Maybe you should crawl into your anthole, little buddy."

Mantis scoffed and said, "One, I'm an Mantis and second, you are not the boss of us."

"We came for your little--or should we say-- big panda friend."

Shifu defended Po and kept him from getting killed and as soon as they were ready to face death, the rhinos came across them and attempted to kill everyone in sight. Until... the thunder strikes five times and a sword came towards the rhino and sliced the horn out of its nose and a hammer out of nowhere smacked him in the groin.

* * *

A:N/ Now, you'll see the unmasked dude who saves his family from the rhinos. It's really cool.

* * *

Then, the lighting and thunder stroke and sees the young panda wearing a poncho and a cape behind his back with a mask behind it. Everyone was surprised to see who this is. All the rhinos charged him, but he flew up off the mountain and definitely used the hammer and his fist and legs to kick and beat up with.

One rhino had to carry a rock and then, a light-blue and white power on his hands destructed the rock into pieces. All the rhinos were in shock and in complete fear over this warrior. Then, he smiled slightly and then did a backflip and kicked them in the face.

When all the rhinos came to him, they were attempting to kill him, but got missed by his anti-gravity lean move, which made the rhinos slip and fall off the mountain. Shifu and Po were shocked and surprised to see that move the warrior did. Soon, they were familiar with those blue eyes everytime they saw him.

"You don' t think that...?" Po asked.

"Couldn't be." Shifu said.

Then, they turned to each other and asked, in unison, "Could it?"

Then, the warrior did a head bash on them and then, he climbed to the mountain and then fell down to the mountain where the rhinos were and then, body-slammed them to the ground. Then, he stood up and saw them trembling in fear as he came closer. Suddenly, he got in their face and kicked them in the face and stomach for what they have done.

He panted heavily and told them, "You have no right to take down my family like that. When you mess with them, you mess with me, got that?"

"Who are you?!" the rhino screamed.

"I believe the question is 'what am I?'"

Then, he reaches for his mask and then, slowly removes it and it's the face of a young 14-year old panda with blue eyes, which made them tremble in fear and left Shifu and Po appalled and shocked.

"Oh my--" Po gasped.

"It can't be!" Shifu exclaimed.

"That's--"

"MUSAKI?!" they all asked, in shock.

They were pretty shocked to see that it was Musaki that took down the rhinos who messed with his family. He got really mad and then told them, "You asked who am I?"

"What are you, kid?!"

Then, he said in a low, demonic voice, with his eyebrows lowering down, "Your worst nightmare."

All of the rhinos screamed in fear and ran off and he came after them and exclaimed, "That's what you get for messing with my family! Now get your rhino butts out of here or you're gonna get some more!"

The rhino looked at him and screamed like a girl as he ran off and he said, "Yeah, you better run! Bunch of chickens!"

He breathed heavily and then, turned around to see them if they're not scratched or anything, but saw them shocked. He asked, "You guys all right?"

"We're good." said Po.

Po and Shifu looked at him, and they were surprised to see that the young, masked panda was Musaki. He asked, "How's it going? Some crazy fight, ain't it?"

"Musaki?" Shifu asked.

The Five got up quickly and saw his blue eyes and realize that it is Musaki. Mantis asked, "You mean, you were the one who--"

"Yep. I only put on this crappy mask because I didn't want anyone to recognize me."

"We pretty much recognize you." Po said.

"How?"

"Your mask is golden-brown and dragon-like from that halloween party we had a year ago and we can see through those blue eyes of yours and your voice."

"You mean to tell us, you were the 'masked warrior' that saved us?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah, it's a long story as to why I ended up here."

Shifu folded his arms and said, "I want to hear this. Start explaining."

Musaki sighed and said, "All righty. See, before you guys left, I could kinda hear Po screaming at night. It's like I'm hearing someone getting killed or something, but I quietly sneaked over to see where it came from, but I heard someone coming, so I hid in my room, but ended up in Tigress' room by accident--"

Tigress interrupted and asked, "What were you doing in my room?"

"Please hold all questions until the end of this story, please. Anyway, I realized I was in the wrong room, so I went back to my room. And after you guys dispersed back, I came to check on Po to see if he's okay. I didn't want to wake him, though. So, when I heard you guys went on your 'quest', I had to leave the palace to find you. Plus, it wasn't hard to get downstairs, even though the stairs are challenging. I went across town and saw you guys there, talking to some crazy pig and I hid myself away from there until Mr. Ping saw me coming. Anyways, I asked him where they're going, and he told me some place called Kumango Valley. While I was in the mountains, I had to follow you without someone recognizing me, so I put on the mask to prevent anyone from seeing me. Then, it started raining--which is still is now-- and I had to keep myself dry and prevent myself from getting wet. Then, I saw some rhinos coming your way and I predicted you might be in some deep stuff and I watched the whole thing from that mountain there and when they beat you down, I thought, 'oh, no, you did not just beat them down', so I jumped out of the mountain, with my mask on, and took them down like the dogs they are. They left in fear and well, here I am. But other than that, everything's cool."

"Okay, but if you wanted to go, why didn't you come up and tell us?" asked Shifu.

"You never did. Besides, any adventure you're going, I get to come with."

"So, what's with the mask, Lil' Saki?" asked Mantis.

"Well, I don't anyone to be seen, so people will think I'm a warrior or something like that. Plus, they might see me as a weary traveler, which is kinda ridiculous, but makes perfect sense."

"True."

"But, you know better than to walk around to find us by yourself. What if something happened to you?" asked Shifu, with worry.

"Dude, nothing happened to me, so everything's cool."

"Think again. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. What if those rhinos killed you? They were really fierce and dangerous and they could've took you down."

"I'm not scared of them, dude."

"It's got nothing to do with it. From the moment you took off your mask, you know which image I had in my head? I was afraid that something might've happened to you."

"I know and I'm sorry I scared you, but you taught me to stand on my own ground as I get older and I've excelled that. I had to learn some self-defense, otherwise I'll never learn."

Shifu sighed and realized that Musaki's right about what he said and then, he turned to him and said, "You're right. It's just that I was just still thinking of the 13-year old you were that needed someone by their side. With what you did, I kinda got the message that you're growing up a little. I was just worried about you and I couldn't let anything like this happen to you."

"Yeah, Lil' Saki. You saved our lives and all and we can understand you're growing up, and we're grateful for that, but you have to let us know if you're coming." Po said.

Musaki sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"But after seeing you scare the rhinos. well, I never thought it was you, but when I saw the real you, I was really proud of you for saving us. You made me really grateful to be your master and a father figure." Shifu said.

"Thanks. So, is it cool to come along?"

Shifu shrugged a little, but nodded his head and said, "Of course you're coming along with us, only to make sure we know where you are at all times."

"Of course I will and thanks."

"You know, when I saw you fighting these rhinos, it's like you're a whole different person, like, 'whoa, who's that?'. I didn't even know it was you, but when I heard your voice, I knew it was you, but with an edge. That's amazing." said Monkey.

"Well, I have been inspired by my training skills that you guys bring and I thought I'll use them for good use." Musaki said.

"You have put them in good use after all." Viper said, happily.

"Why do you all have ponchos all over you? You have a bad fashion statement or something?"

"For your information, Po brought them along, to keep ourselves from getting wet. I can see you have one, also." Crane answered.

"It's like my poncho/cape. It pretty much fits comfortably."

"Impressive sense of style, little man." Mantis said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, why are you guys going to Kumango Valley, anyway?"

"We're gonna head over to Croc and Rhino Hill to confront a croc named Pyro." Shifu answered.

Musaki stared at them confusedly and asked, "Who the heck is Pyro?"

"Pyro is a crazy croc that killed both Po's parents."

"I thought Po already had a dad."

"He did. He needs to find info about his biological parents."

"Yeah, I still don't know what happened to them." Po said.

"What did happen to them anyways?"

"Pyro killed them and tried to kill him too. But, his real dad risked his life to save Po and left him with Mr. Ping and after he dropped him off, his bio dad died." said Crane.

Musaki exhaled sharply and puts his hand on his chest, like it just shocked him. He turned to him and saw Po letting a few tears fall down his face. He said, "I am so sorry that happened. Why didn't you tell me?"

Po sighed and answered, "I was just hanuted by my childhood past and I couldn't tell anyone about it. When I think about that scenario, it just scares me."

Musaki smiled at Po and puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "I think Mr. Ping did a good thing for you to be his adopted son. If it wasn't for your bio dad and for what he did, you wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior and I would never have known you. If he was here, I think you would give him a hug and tell him that it was very smart and a good thing he did to save your life."

"Musaki's right and don't worry. When we get there, we'll give that Pyro the big old what-for." said Viper.

"Yeah, no need to worry, buddy. You got us and we'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Mantis said.

Po smiled and saw a few smiling faces in front of him and smiled also and said, "Thanks, you guys."

Then, they kept walking to the mountains and Musaki asked, "How much further is that hill?"

"It's the longest mountain in China. And it's actaully a few miles from here." said Shifu.

"Sweet. Kinda high up, I see."

"There's one question you never answered, why were you in my room?" asked Tigress.

"If I was in your room, I'd puke before I come in there. I thought it was my room first, but then, I saw all your girlie stuff, which really creeps me out."

"There's nothing wrong with my stuff."

"Apparently, saying that you kiss Po on the lips doesn't count as creepy."

Tigress gasped shockingly and Po was in disbelief and she asked, "How did you know that?"

"I sort of 'accidently' read your diary."

"You're not supposed to read it. It's filled with private thoughts."

"Private thoughts? How does kissing Po, thinking that Musaki should cause suicide, Mantis and Monkey peeing on themselves, Crane and Viper secretly kissing in the Sacred Peach Tree and Shifu trying to be cool 'private thoughts'?"

Everyone gasped and thought Tigress must be crazy for writing all this stuff behind the other's back. Viper looked at her in disbelief and asked, "You wrote that?"

"And by the way, you shouldn't keep your diary open, so after I read over 5 pages, I closed it and locked it for you and put it in your bed. I thought, 'how embarassing.' And what's this about me causing suicide about anyway?"

"That happens to be a moment where I was angry with you."

Musaki rolled his eyes and completely looks at the others and realized that this was kinda personal for them. He turned to them and said, "I kinda knew your personal lives were private, so I apologize for getting that out of the open."

"You don't have to make any excuses. We don't blame you. We blame Tigress."

"Yeah, why would you write something like that?" asked Monkey.

"That was so embarassing of you to write it and keep it from us." Mantis exclaimed.

"People! We have a mission to focus on, remember?" Musaki said.

They realized Musaki does have a point. They do have to focus on Po's quest and that they'll get into that later. Musaki apologized to Tigress and she accepted it for spilling crazy secrets and reciting it on her diary. With Musaki on the quest, there's nothing to that can stop them.

* * *

Did the appearance of my OC character, Musaki, surprised you? Well, he's gonna be in this story because of this idea I had in my head. Originally, I had a version where after they cave, he followed them without being seen, but they heard someone's footsteps and saw Musaki behind them and left them shocked and they didn't know that he would tag along.

Anyways, for most of you that wants to know how he got started, feel free to read my Musaki fics, "Panda Twins", "Adusting to a New Home", "Musaki's Past", "Panda Angels", "Musaki's First Concert", "Dancing Panda", "You Are Not Alone", "Kung Fu Drunk", "Musaki's Wound", and "Kung Fu Penguins" (my Surf's Up/Kung Fu Panda crossover). And also his cameo appearances in "Lucky" and "A Dance Under the Moonlight."

I hope you like this and stay tuned for more of this awesome story. It'll be awesome!!


	11. Making Headway

I'm back with a new chapter where after Musaki beat the crap out of the rhinos, they make their way to Kumango Valley. This will be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 11: Making Headway

A few hours had passed and the rain stopped pouring and all it's left is just gray cand white clouds in the sky. Everyone else removed their ponchos and put them all in Po's bag. It seems as though they look like they're almost to Kumango Valley, even if it's just further away in such sort notice. Soon enough, they looked at a sign that says, 'Kumango Valley, 18 miles.'

Musaki looked at the sign and turns to the others and said, "I'm guessing we're only 18 miles from there."

"18 miles?" Po asked.

He went over to look at the sign and notices that they're 18 miles to the valley. Shifu had a feeling that they're getting nearer and nearer to where they're heading. He turned to his students and said, "We're only halfway through this mountain. So, as long as we keep moving, we might be already there."

"Yes, master." they said, in unison.

And with that, they're moving forward and walking towards the mountains for another hour and a half. Musaki was breathing heavily and starting to sweat a little. He wiped the sweat away from his brow and looks at the clouds starting to disperse from white clouds to blue clouds.

As the sun starts to shine, everyone else feels tired, but confident that they'll make it. Po looks at Musaki, looking tired and sweaty and asked, "You want to ride on my back, Lil' Saki?"

"You sure I won't break you?" he asked.

"No, I-I don't think so."

Musaki climbed onto Po's shoulders and walked him on. He grunts softly as he picked him up on his shoulders, sighed and said, "I think we're making good progress here."

Shifu looked at Po and saw him carrying Musaki on his back. He asked, "Why are you on Po's back?"

"My legs are kinda tired, just from walking."

"Are you sure your weight isn't affecting Po's back?"

"Not really, With me, I don't think it's that heavy."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Is that a personal question?"

"Only if you want a personal answer."

"I weigh over 198."

Shifu looked puzzled as to see Musaki's body change into a little smaller size. He asked, "How did you weigh over 188?"

"With all the training and the walking, I lost weight for some reason. I went from 208 to 188. Meaning, I lost 20 pounds in over a course of a few months or a year. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say weird, but I can call it kinda, unusual for me." Po said.

"Really, cause I could see your belly go down a little and then go up a little. You lost weight, then gained it back up and lost weight again and gain it back again. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. I'm a big guy myself and that's how I kinda went by when I was growing up. I mean, I am a big panda after all, you know."

"That's not the way I see it." Mantis whispered.

"I can kinda hear you from there."

"Why ask about your size? You look the same every day from day one."

"Okay, let's not poke fun at Po's size, please. Just because I'm 188 don't mean I could be heavy and Po can fall down and drop me on the ground at the same time." Musaki said.

"Thanks, Lil' Saki."

"So, how much you weigh, anyway?"

Po was nervous about telling everyone about his weight, but Musaki was the only one that didn't know how much he weighed, so he took a deep breath and told him, "I'm 479 pounds."

Musaki's jaw dropped in shock and asked, "479?!"

"You mean you weigh over 400 pounds?" Tigress asked.

"Pretty much." he answered.

"Well, with all the training you did and walking, you must lost some weight or something." Viper said.

"I actually did. I lost over 25 pounds."

Everyone froze and began to feel shocked and surprised about Po's weight loss and Shifu couldn't believe what he just said. He asked, "You... lost 25 pounds?"

"Yep."

"25 pounds?! Are you serious?" asked Musaki.

"I never actually thought you could lose that much weight." Tigress said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't--- How did-- When did--? Okay, I'm speechless. Someone help me out here." Mantis said.

"How many days did you lose weight?" asked Crane.

"I guess over 42 days."

"42 DAYS?!" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, 42 days."

"That's incredible." Shifu said.

"I know, I'm shocked about this as you are."

"We're more than shocked, we're actually amazed." said Viper.

"I mean, what gave you the option to lose 25 pounds in 42 days?" Musaki asked.

"Kung-fu is like exercise, so in order to do some kung-fu training and fighting going on, I guess I must've made up my mistakes and lost some weight, but don't think I'm going over a diet, cause I'm not. Once I did my exercise and training, it's back to eating."

"Okay, obviously, that didn't make any kind of sense at all, but it was impressive that you really lost some weight." said Mantis.

"Yeah, but there's no need to impress us. We're okay with you losing weight, but just stay who you are." Viper said.

"You really think so?" asked Po.

"We know so? We like you a lot because you're funny, sweet and fun to be around."

"All right, enough. I think I'm gonna puke from hearing this." Musaki said, in disgust.

Po set Musaki down on the ground and got all the energy and strength to walk again. He looks down on the mountain and sees that they're getting higher and higher. Shifu looked at Musaki and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"We must be getting higher from here."

"How high?" asked Po.

"High high and extremely higher."

Po and Shifu looked at the ground and there's nothing but air and the view. He asked, "How much feet is it?"

Musaki picked up a pebble, set it on the ground, drops it, watches it go all the way down and then they heard a distant drop, meaning that they're extremely higher than they thought. He turned to them and said, "About 400 something feet from the ground."

"400 feet? We must be getting nearer." Tigress said.

"Exactly how near?" asked Crane.

Monkey looked at the sign that says 'Kumango Valley, 12 miles' and that they're almost there. Then, he turned to the others and said, "We're only 12 miles from here."

"So that means, we're almost there to find this Pyro." said Viper.

"Most definitely."

"All right, students, we're almost there and we might as well keep walking until it gets dark. Let's head out." said Shifu.

With that, everyone started walking for several hours, which kinda took its toll on everyone, including Po, who's feeling a little tired and anxious about the endurance. As the sun goes down, nightfall comes across behind them and they put some lights on the lanterns to help them see at night. Musaki felt a little tired and feels a little insomnia coming in and needs some sleep, just from walking all day.

Shifu looked at the sky and sees that they might head over to Kumango Valley in the morning and he feels pretty tired as well. He turns to everyone and asked, "You all tired?"

"Let's put it in words, we need some sleep!" Po exclaimed.

"I think I saw a cave not too far from here. I think we might get some sleep there." Musaki said.

Everyone looked at the cave and saw that it seemed like a good place to rest up for tomorrow. Shifu agreed and told them that they entered the cave and while they were in there, they got themselves situated and ready for a long night's sleep.

"Students, tomorrow, we continue on with the journey to Kumango Valley and I saw the sign that says, 'Kumgano Valley, 6 miles.'" Shifu saud.

"6 miles? You mean, we're almost there?" asked Monkey.

"We're getting closer though."

"You could've told us before we came in this cave. By then, we'd still keep walking." Mantis said.

"If we continued on all night, we'd be too tired to go after Pyro."

"Good point."

Shifu looked at Po, feeling a little nervous about sleeping at night, because of the haunting childhood nightmare he's been having and know that it would strike again. He asked, "You okay, panda?"

Po turned around and sees Shifu, looking kinda concerned and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're kinda shaking a little. Something wrong?" asked Po.

Po sighed sadly and said, "I'm gonna have those nightmares again and I can't seem to get this out of my mind."

"The best thing you can do is not think about them. Each time you think about them, it'll make you crash harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We've come this far to follow your quest and I can assure you, once Pyro is finished, you won't have these nightmares anymore."

Po smiled at him and said, "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Trust me, I do."

"Thanks, master."

"Dude, I'm getting kinda sleepy." Musaki said.

"We're all sleepy, little man. I'm hoping that we'll have enough energy tomorrow." Mantis said.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Musaki turned his attention to Po, thinking about his parents and wonders what were they like. He asked, "Hey, Po. What were your parents like?"

He looked at Musaki and said, "Honestly, I don't really know much. It's been so long when I was just a baby panda cub. I never actually remembered much about and it's been a long time ago. But, every night, I fall asleep and I see my mom and dad not there and I'm always alone, I get really scared about it. Like, I really wouldn't fall asleep every night because of that. It really haunts me everytime."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you remember anything about them, what they look like or something?"

"I remember my mom's blue eyes, her smile and her sweet, gentle voice and the way she kissed me in the forehead and her hugs. She just.... she made me feel safe, you know? And my bio dad, he's got the biggest laugh, really funny and very protective. And he's really nice and friendly. I miss them a lot."

"I bet it was hard to forget about them growing up." said Viper.

"Yeah, I don't remember what they look like, but I'll never forget the way they risked their lives to give me away to my adopted dad."

"I'm sure they're really proud of you right now." said Crane.

"I hope so, too."

"Let's get to bed, students." Shifu said.

They said 'good night' to each other and then, Po blew out the paper lanterns as they all went to sleep. For Po, he's gonna get some extreme confrontation with Pyro and probably give him the final showdown of a lifetime. One way or another, the Five, Musaki and Shifu got his back.

* * *

It's a sweet moment. Well, the war is gonna get started, so prepare to be dazzled!


	12. Arrival to Kumango Valley

The day of the war is beginning and they're almost to Kumango Valley, so this could be an interesting one.

* * *

Chapter 12: Arrival to Kumango Valley

The next morning, Po slowly opened his tired, blurry eyes, moaned silently, got up from the ground, let out a small yawn and then, headed outside for some fresh air. He could feel the wind coming through his fur and it stroked him gently, for a new day.

He suddenly feels really nervous, but confident about heading to Kumango Valley and to Croc and Rhino Hill to confront Pyro and his army of crocs and rhinos to pay for what they did to Po's bio parents. Soon enough, he heard someone calling his name.

"Po?"

He turned around to see it was Musaki behind him in the cave and Po asked, "What you doing up, Lil' Saki?"

"Well, I woke up and I saw you outside the cave. I didn't know where you were when I got up, and then I looked around until I saw you outside. I kinda didn't know where you were at first." Musaki answered.

"I'm here now."

"So, you ready?"

"I am most definitely ready to kick Pyro's butt."

"And if you need any help, I'll put on this mask and take them down like I did with the rhinos yesterday."

"Let's put a little stop right there. As much as I think it was awesome the way you kicked the rhino's butts, they're also kinda super-dangerous and you do not want to be involved in that. They'll kill you too."

"Dude, I'm not scared of them....yet."

"I appreciate that, but I can handle them by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Musaki sighed and thought about the worst possible thing that would happen to Po at this moment. But, he soon realizes that it's Po's fight and that he would let him do this fight. He turned to him and said, "I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you're doing, but I just don't want you to die."

Po chuckles and puts his arm on Musaki's shoulder and told him, "I will never die. I promise you that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Po reached in and gave Musaki a hug and embraced the hug also. It's a reminder that everything's gonna be okay and nothing will tear them apart. Shifu came out of nowhere and saw them hugging and let out a smile and soon enough, the Five got up and saw this happening. They let out a big, 'awwww.'

They let go and sees them interfering the moment. Musaki scoffed and said, "I knew you were gonna butt in at any given minute."

"Well, if we didn't, we wouldn't be here to see this beautiful moment." said Viper.

"The beautiful moment is over."

"All right, students. You all had a good rest?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, master." everyone said.

"Good then. Let's head over the next 6 miles to Kumango Valley and fulfill our mission."

With that, they started walking towards the Wudang Mountains to reach Kumango Valley and they kept walking for almost 2 hours and as for Po, he could finally confront his childhood fear and take this nightmare down.

Soon enough, one of Pyro's advisors kept a look-out for Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five as they're heading their way there. He quickly got frightened and rushed over to Pyro to alert the news.

While he got there, he saw Pyro upside down in the tree, thinking that he's knocked out, and he slowly got to him and asked, "Master?"

His eyes opened quickly, which scared the crap out of the advisor and jumped up under his skin. Pyro saw his advisor and asked, "What do you want, you twit?"

"I'm sorry for-- disturbing you slumber, master, b-but..."

"Come on, then! Spit it out, don't you?!" Pyro exclaimed.

"Remember that panda you tried to kill years ago?"

The words struck him down and asked, "What about him?"

"He's only his way here along with some others."

"They're coming here?"

"Yes, master."

He got down from the tree and then told him, "Gather up my best warriors and tell them to meet me in front of the hill."

"As you wish, sir."

As soon as his advisor left, he got to his lair and pulled out his black cape and his sword in attempt to get rid of Po. He chuckled maliciously and thought that this is gonna be a great war. He said, "It's been a long time since I used this thing. I got rid of Po's parents and I'm pretty sure that he'll be next. If I get id of this panda, I'll have done my job."

Soon, he heard the alarm and retreated to his lair and went with his army of crocs and rhinos to the front of the lair and looked as if they're ready to fight. He turned to them and said, "Now, my comrades, we have been waiting for this moment for a long time and we all remember the night that we killed Po's parents and one of his family refuses to die. Now he's on his way here with some comrades of his own. If they even think about defending him, they've got another thing coming. Now, it's our moment to claim our moments. Let's go out there and raise heck, boys!!"

All the crocs and rhinos cheered and applauded for Pyro and headed out to the front of the land and told them, "This is it, we'll wait here for them."

Meanwhile, the gang made it to Kumango Valley and it was a big valley with open spaces and trees, and everything in between. They could see that it wasn't gonna be a good visit, because of what's coming around the corner.

As they looked around, they could see that it's a normal, peaceful valley, but Shifu could sense something suspicious coming around the bend. He kept his eyes open to see something dangerous coming in their way.

"Keep your eyes peeled, students. There's gonna be trouble coming around." Shifu said.

"Yes, master."

Musaki lurked around to see anything dangerous around and keeps track of everything devious. He looked around the other side of the valley and sees a sign that says, 'Croc and Rhino Hill: do not enter if you dare.'

He turns to the others and said, "Hey, does this sign count as dangerous?"

They turned around, walked towards Musaki and sees a sign that said, 'Croc and Rhino Hill: do not enter if you dare.' They could tell they're getting nearer to the destination they're heading.

"Here we go, guys. Nice and easy." said Po, softly.

They went over from the valley to head over to Croc Hill and they got there and sees a group of crocs and rhinos in the front and by the time Pyro and the others saw them coming, they knew it was their time to fight.

"Welcome to our territory." Pyro snarled.

Po and Shifu took a look at Pyro and Shifu asked, "So, you're Pyro, correct?"

"That's me and I'm the leader of this dump."

* * *

A little short, but this is just a warm-up. The next step is WAR, BABY!!! (laughing manically) Sorry, had to get it out of my system.


	13. Battle of the Warriors

Get ready and geared up for the big battle! It's Pyro and this army vs. Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five. It's gonna make your adrenaline pump!

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle of the Warriors

As soon as Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five entered Croc and Rhino Hill, they finally came across all crocs and rhinos, including Pyro, the lead croc standing towards them, looking at them, like they were getting ready for battle. He smirked at them and realized that they're gonna start a big fight.

While the others gave a big stare from all the creatures, like they're ready to fight with them and defeat them once and for all. Pyro took one look at them and asked, "So, you actually decided to show up?"

"That's right, Pyro. We know who you are and what have you been up to." Shifu said.

"And, just exactly what were we planning on doing?"

"We know you're gonna kill Po." Tigress said.

Pyro took one look at the big panda with emerald eyes and his shorts with a few stitches and thought it was a joke, but he came close to him and got deeper in his face with his green eyes and then, got a surprising reaction to who he is. After observing him, he asked, "So, you're the panda that I was trying to kill?"

Po nodded his head and said, "Yep, I'm your guy."

He gasped in complete shock and grabbed him by the neck, which made him choke loudly. He exclaimed, "Finally, after all these years, I knew you'd be the one that I was waiting for! Now, after 20 years, you are mine!"

Pyro stuck out his sword and got it closer to Po's neck and halfway through his nose, waiting to get stabbed at. Shifu didn't see this coming and all the rhinos and crocs were starting to corner the others. Pyro laughed deviously and started to do what he was attempted to do.

"What are we gonna do now, master?" asked Mantis.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do."

Out of the blue, Shifu leaped up in the air and kicked half of the rhinos in the shin and knocked up all the crocs who were standing their way. Soon, Po grabbed Pyro's wrist and flipped him down to the floor and ran after them to beat the living mess out of these warriors.

"Come back here, you stupid piece of fat!" Pyro shouted.

"That's _Mister _piece of fat to you, dude!" Po exclaimed.

"Students, FIGHT!!" Shifu shouted!

"Comrades, ATTACK!!!"

All the animals went on one side to defeat the animals and the crocs and rhinos ran in the left side direction while Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five ran towards them in the other direction and when they came together, they started fighting and biting, slugging, beating, kicking, punching, scratching everyone around them. Four crocs surrounded Musaki and then, he got down on the ground, spun around his body and kicked them in the face in circles, which led the crocs in a serious beatdown. Then, he went up in the roof of the cabins, saw a rope coming through the window, grabbed a paper lantern and then rode down from the rope, saw the crocs and then leaped his feet and kicked them in the heads and then escaped the rope doing a complete backflip.

A few rhinos surrounded Tigress, Viper and Crane, but they fought back and Crane flew up in the air, then flew down on the ground in mid-air, turned to the right and then he used his beak to poke one rhino's butt. The rhino screamed in pain and then smacked him in the face with his foot and sent him flying. Tigress scratched him in the face while doing an insane backflip and flew up from the ground and then kicked two other rhinos in the face with her feet and paws. Viper took a look at those rhinos and then she leaped up in the air and swiped them with her tail which made the rhinos fall down from the air and crashed into their dorms.

Crane, Viper and Tigress high-fived each other and started cheering with each other. Viper was amazed with Crane's move and said, "Great use of your beak."

"Thanks. Have to learn to expect the unexpected." Crane said.

"Yeah, well, let's get rid of the unexpected though. We still got more vicious creatures to tackle down." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, Shifu, Mantis and Monkey were chased by a few crocs and then Mantis asked, "Why are we running?"

"Because I have a plan." Shifu replied.

"I don't see running for our lives as a plan, master."

"Just trust me, both of you."

Shifu sees a pole coming in front of them and then orders Monkey and Mantis to jump in there. Monkey leaped in the roof and then, he sees a pole coming from the top of the house and then, his tail grabbed the pole, leaned upside down and waited for them to come along. Mantis didn't quite get the understanding of the concept and asked, "Why are you hanging upside down, Monkey? Our lives are at stake, you know!"

"Just trust me." Monkey said, with a wink.

Then, the crocs came out of nowhere and sees Monkey hanging upside down with his eyes closed. Then, one croc chuckled maliciously and planned to take him down with a knife. As soon as it reached Monkey, he quickly grabbed the croc's hand and then, opened his eyes and swing from the pole and kicked them in the face with his feet, which sent them flying higher.

Mantis dropped his jaw and couldn't believe what he just saw. Then, he understood that this was Monkey's plan all along and said, "Ohhh, okay. I gotcha."

Then, Shifu jumped up in the pole, started swinging around in it with his hands and then, did an insane corkscrew kick with his feet as the rhinos and crocs attempted to beat them down. The rhinos flew over and landed on the ground, then it was Mantis' turn, as he uses his pincers to pinch the rhino's tails. They both screamed in pain and then, he hopped up and knocked them down on the ground.

"Excellent use of your pincers, Master Mantis." Shifu said.

"Thank you, master." he replied.

Soon, Musaki and Po were in front of Pyro, in which he's pretty menacing and intimidating to look at. Musaki asked, "So, this is the dude that killed your bio parents?"

"The very same." answered Po.

"What happened to him, it looks like he had a head transplant."

"Very funny. Well, see if you laugh at this!" Pyro hissed.

Pyro grabbed two spears and landed towards Musaki, but leaned down on the floor and missed all together and then leaned himself up again. Pyro dropped his jaw and couldn't believe what he just saw. He asked, "How did you do that?"

"It's my secret weapon. Meaning, I ain't telling ya." Musaki said.

Then, Pyro came in quickly and started punching Musaki in the face and then fell face down to the ground. He got up and groaned softly and then, flew up in the roof and saw Pyro standing in front of Po and then, he fell down and landed on Pyro with an extreme body-slam. He kicked and punched the lead croc in the face, stomach and even his shin.

He got up and looked at Po and then said, "Not a scratch on me."

"Yet."

Musaki turned around and Pyro smacked him with his hammer, which sent him flying high and landed on top of the roof and fell down in it.

"Lil' Saki!" Po shouted.

Soon enough, The Five and Shifu received some major beatings from other crocs and rhinos and left them unconscious. Po was majorly shocked that the ones he grew so close to, already being beaten. Po landed on Pyro's face and then smacked him in the face, mouth and in the groin and then took his hammer and beat him down on the head.

_**BONK!!!**_

Soon, Pyro grew dizzy and fell down on the ground, unconscious. Then, he turned his attention to the rhinos and crocs that beat the others down and then, he let out a major scream and ran towards them, beating them all with the hammer and also his fists and feet, for an extreme pain.

After that, all the rhinos and crocs were defeated and Po panted heavily and ran towards the others to see if they're okay. He checked on Shifu and see that he was still alive. He got closer to him and whispered, "Master? Are you...okay?"

Shifu slowly opened his eyes and saw Po standing there. He smiled a little and saw that he was still alive. He chuckled softly and said, "Panda, you're okay."

"Yeah, I am. I got all these guys beaten down."

"Amazing..."

"Nice use of the hammer, Po." Mantis said.

He quickly came over to the Five and saw Mantis, looking messed up and his antennas a little messy, but can still here. He picked them up and wanted to see if he's not hurt badly. Po asked, worriedly, "You okay?"

"Dude, I'm fine. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything like that, because these guys don't know who they're messinfg with."

"What am I gonna do?"

"It's your fight. You defeated all these rhinos and crocs. Now's your chance to stop Pyro. You have to kill him before he kills you."

Po panted nervously, knowing that he never fought solo when dealing with a childhood nightmare, but he knew that if it means defending himself and facing himself to confront his past, he'll will redeem stronger and more invincible than ever before. He looked at Mantis and asked, "You sure I can do this?"

Mantis looked at Po with a smile and whispered, "I believe in you."

The comment what Mantis gave to Po brought tears welling up his eyes and made his heart grew warmer. He smiled at him and said, "Thanks, buddy."

"Just don't trip yourself up."

"I will protect you guys. I promise."

Po turned around to fulfill his purpose to confront his nightmare and Mantis looked at him and whispered, "Go kick some serious butt.... Dragon Warrior."

Soon, he went to see if Musaki's okay before he can fight Pyro. He went in the cabin and saw him piled up in wood and thought that he was dead, but he checked his pulse and heard his heart beat and he's still alive. Musaki opened his eyes and saw Po standing there, smiling at him.

"Am I dead?" Musaki asked.

"No, Lil' Saki. You're still here."

Musaki smiled at him and then said to him, "I'm happy that you're okay."

"Forget about that. You're lucky to be alive."

"If I wasn't, you'd be upset, right?"

"Possibly."

Po smiled at Musaki and gave a hug from him and then, he embraced it in great force. He was unsure about fighting solo and asked, "What am I gonna do? I don't wanna lose you guys."

"You're not gonna lose us. We're still here, watching you... because you are my brother, Po."

That warmed Po's heart and two tears streamed down to his face and gave Musaki a hug and whispered, "Thanks, little bro."

"Go out there and kick some.... butt."

Po nodded his head and went out of the room and saw Pyro standing there waiting for him to have the final battle of a lifetime. From the looks of this, this will be the childhood nightmare in which it will be confronted.

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Po has definitely got the spirit of his friends by his side and they'll guide him along the way. Pyro vs. Po starts when ya'll click the next chapter! It's gonna be CRAZY-FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!


	14. Last Battle

This is the final battle of Pyro and Po. Po faces his childhood nightmare and now a grown-up Dragon Warrior, gets to confront it. Who will win? You'll have to see for yourself. ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Last Battle

Pyro and Po stared at each other like it this was it. The final confrontation of a battle that haunted Po for years, but he's ready to end the childhood nightmare with the one that started it.

"So, you think you're gonna be finished me?" asked Pyro.

Po snarled at him, gritted his teeth and replied, "You do realize that I am not afraid of you anymore."

"Good, then this should be easy."

"Less talk, more fight."

"With pleasure."

Pyro ran up to Po with his sword, screaming at him and then as he drew closer, Po leaped up, and bounced him by using his belly and sent him flying through the air. Then, he looked up and see if he's going down and then, he sees him screaming and took three steps back and lands in the roof and flew towards him and did an anti-gravity lean move and Pyro landed on one of the walls.

Musaki looked at Po and saw that he used his moves and realized that he learned it from him. He smiled and whispered, "Awesome..."

Pyro got up and attempted to beat Po down by using his foot and shoved him down to the ground. He groaned slowly and then, got up and saw Pyro standing there, looking all tough and dangerous, waiting for him to surrender.

"So, do you give up yet?" asked Pyro.

Then, Po lowered his eyebrows, rolled up his fist and then, punched him hard in the face and fell down on the ground. Blood started coming out of his face and knew that that response would be a 'no'. Pyro snarled and then, ran up towards him and knocked him down repeatedly and then, Po punched him back several times and slugged him down with his foot.

Pyro leaned over to Po's back and then used his hammer to knock out his head, but missed and landed on his back. Po groaned in pain, but gets up and starts fighting back again and he threw his body down to Pyro, giving him an extreme body-slam. Pyro kicked him the stomach, but Po held on to the railings of the roof and then, he starts running off from roof rto roof and Pyro followed him in order to catch up with him in order that he won't get away.

Po saw a rope coming in his way, then holds on to it, swings his body around in it and sees Pyro flying out of nowhere and Po swings back and kicked him in his face, which sent him flying higher and landed on the front door of the dorms.

Then, he let go of the rope and landed on the ground, looking for Pyro, hoping that he's finished. But suddenly, out of nowhere, he runs up, screaming and punched Po in the face hard and fell down on the ground. Then, scars and bruises appeared in Po's face and arms. Pyro snarled at Po and told him, "If I had know you were still alive, I might've killed you years ago."

"And you'd still be in Chor-Gom prison by then." Po said.

"Isn't that why your parents became so stupid when they left you? The reason why they left you is because they never had anything to do with you."

"You're making that up."

"And they wish they never had a son like you."

"Shut up! It's not true!"

"And also, they cared less about you. Why would they want you as their son anyway?"

The lies that Pyro said about Po's bio parents really made him mad and he started breathing lower and soon enough, he screamed loudly in anger and rage. He didn't believe what Pyro said and then, when he turned to him, his face started becoming red and then, something amazing happened.

A red-surgical beam of light came upon Po's hands and it landed on Pyro's fac and shoved him in the air and landed on another dorm room. He was surprised to see this happening to him. It's like he had this superpower that he didn't know he had.

Pyro came back to get him, but a yellow and blue raybeam slammed in his face and landed back on the dorms again. Then, Po sped to his face and then started kicking, shoving and punching all over him. Soon, Po was releasing all the anger, hurt and sorrow that he faced several years and was now able to take him down without a doubt.

"You have been giving me plenty amount of fear over the years. I've been letting you ruin my life because of you, but not anymore!" Po shouted.

"What life? The life you had that your parents didn't have? Your parents would rot in a stinking graveyard for all I care!! Face it, you're nothing." Pyro hissed.

Po lowered his eyebrows and shouted, "I AM NOT NOTHING!!! I AM SOMEBODY, GOT THAT?!!"

"What a waste of your potential! You might think you're the biggest hero of all, but you're wrong. You're nothing but a big piece of usless FAT of a panda!"

Po couldn't take any of this anymore, so he gave him a severe blow to the head and then, he threw him up in the air and kicked him in the shin and flew through the air, and through the window and landed face down and rolling around the ground with multiple facelifts and fell down towards the ground.

He suddenly pops out of nowhere and attempts to push him down, but lands on the floor and lands on the door. Then, Po appeared out of nowhere and climbs up the roof and sees Pyro on the ground and then, falls down on lands on his face. Both Pyro and Po were rolling around, beating each other up and the Po kicked him in the stomach and then, flipped back up in the ground and Pyro kicked him the face, but held on to the railings and then, landed back on his feet and ran quickly to his face and smacked him upside the head with a sledgehammer.

Pyro flew 50 feet in the air and landed in front of a building where Musaki fell down the roof in before. Musaki sees Pyro there and asks, "So, how's it going?"

"Not good." Pyro snarled.

"Oh, good, cause then I wouldn't have done this."

Musaki got up and then grabbed both of Pyro's wrists, starts spinning around faster and faster and then, he lets go of him and lands back outside where Po was standing in. He waves his fingers and asked, "Back for more?"

Then, Po straight up beat him down using a sledgehammer and slammed on his back and all over his body until he stopped him and then, Pyro beat him back with a sledgehammer until he receives a slap in the face from behind.

He turned around there was Musaki standing there and then, knocked him in the face with the sledgehammer as well. Then, he sees him getting up and plans to knock Po over and Musaki said, "He's all yours, bro."

Then, Pyro leaped up in the air and Po also jumped in the air and Po kicked him the face and flew on opposite sides and Pyro held on to a railing and attempted to smack him in the face and then, he came towards Po and grabbed both his ankles and shoved him down to the ground and fell down towards him and body-slams him down.

Po groaned softly and felt as if his body was unconscious and Pyro got to Po and started laughing maniacally and lets out his sword and then, out of nowhere, it stuck him down his back, but however, he turned around and saw a panda with blue eyes and it wasn't Po and it's not dead. Pyro looked disgusted and screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you need to work on your aim." Musaki said.

Musaki held the sword on his armpit and it didn't stuck him down and neither did Po. Then, he heard a whistle sound and Pyro turned around to see Po standing there, taunting him. Pyro snarled and came after Po and then, he chased him down until Po stopped, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and landed on his back.

Soon, Po turned his attention to Musaki and yelled, "Go back in the cabin!"

Musaki nodded and ran back to the cabins while Po and Pyro still kept on fighting. Then, Po got enough energy to punch, smash and slug Pyro down to the ground. He grabbed both of his ankles and then his hands and kicked him hard and landed on one of the highest hills and the deepest drops in the whole entire Kumango Valley.

Pyro groaned silently as the dust cleared and there was Po standing with Pyro's dagger. He went in slowly towards him and grabs his chest, looked him straight in the eye and said, "This is what you get for killing my parents."

"And what is that?" asked Pyro.

"Your death wish."

Pyro went from dangerous to fearful and said, "I'm not ready to die yet. You can't do this to me!"

Po threw him down on the ground and Pyro sees Po holding the sword towards him and stabs him 5 times in the shoulder and the stomach. He lost the ability to live and for that he must die. Pyro's body fell down on the ground, blodd starts coming out of his body and then, Po picks up the body and throws it down to the deepest hill near the valley. He panted furiously and sweat starts dripping on his fur, but it was good enough for him that his childhood nightmare was suddenly defeated.

"Goodbye, Pyro.... for good!" Po shouted.

Soon enough, he turned around and wind blew through his fur, but the next thing he saw was Musaki behind him and told him, "He's gone now."

"Yeah, you really took him down a notch, dude." Musaki said.

"As much as it really pains me to do this, I wasn't gonna let anything to you or anyone else. I had to do this in order to get rid of my much traumatic past and face it... and I had."

Musaki saw the blood coming from Po's paws and noticed that he killed Pyro and realized that he had to save himself and others. He asked, "So, you stabbed him?"

"Well, hey. He deserved it for what he did to me for the past 20-something years. I didn't want to, but I had no choice."

"Well, all in all, I'm glad you got rid of him and you defended yourself from a situation like this."

"Thanks, little bro."

Soon, Musaki ran to Po and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and embraced the hug and knows that he's his hero. Minutes later, Shifu and the Five came over and sees Musaki and Po hugging. Shifu was surprised to see Pyro's sword still here.

"Where's Pyro?" asked Shifu.

They turned around and saw the others standing there and Po answered, "Let's just say I got rid of him."

"In English, he killed him." Musaki answered.

"You killed Pyro?" asked Monkey.

"I had to. I wanted to get rid of my childhood nightmare, because he wanted to get rid of me first."

"It's like-- you're a whole different person when you did that." said Tigress.

"Yeah, well, I had to face my fears sooner or later."

"You really stood your ground, haven't you?" asked Mantis.

Po looked at Mantis and said, "Yeah, and it's all because of you, because you believed in me."

Mantis smiled at Po and said, "Hey, it's only because you believed in us and we believe in you, like always."

"Even in your darkest days, you always get us through it and we do the same." said Viper.

"You really have changed our lives from day one when you started out being a amateurish, clumsy panda, who has a great personality and really funny, and all of a sudden, turned to be the Dragon Warrior and we all love you for that." said Crane.

"And today has proved that you stood your ground and got rid of your childhood fears. It looks like you're growing up in the process and for that we are all very proud of you, Po." said Shifu.

A few tears got in Po's eyes and two of them rolled down his cheeks and looked at everyone and smiled a little, then turned to them, and said, with his voice breaking, "Thank you, guys. From the bottom of my big, kung-fu heart."

"Group hug!" exclaimed Musaki.

They all came to Po for a big group hug and everyone is in good spirits. As soon as they left the place, they took one last look at the Kumango Valley and Shifu said, "Let's go home."

"I just got one question: do we really have to take the mountains?" asked Musaki.

Mantis got on Crane's back and told him, "Well, we're not. Crane's gonna fly me, because I'm a small guy and I kinda fit. We'll see you guys back in the palace."

Just like that, Crane flew off along with Mantis as they went back to the Jade Palace while the others were attempting to make it back by foot. As they were walking back to the palace, they spot a myserious figure coming towards them and as the smoke clears, it was only Mr. Ping walking in.

"Dad!" Po called out.

He ran towards his dad and hugged him tightly. Mr. Ping embraced the hug and looked at him, thinking something happened to him. He saw a few scratches on him and asked, "You okay, my son?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine."

"Mr. Ping, you should've seen your son. It was amazing! Po defeated the mess out of that crazy Pyro and when I saw him beating him down, he was like, 'no way, you ain't getting away from me, you want a piece of me?' and then, he stabbed in the back." Musaki explained.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Had to do it. I had to stand up for myself. And also, I got rid of my childhood fears and it won't be around forever."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Your son is extremely amazing to us." said Shifu.

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I got there this morning and it was so many hills in the mountains, that I had to take a much quicker way to find you."

"Well, could you kinda take us back to the Jade Palace, please?" asked Viper.

"Cause it'll take two days to get back." said Monkey.

Mr. Ping brought in a million fireworks and some rope to strap everyone was shocked to see his father make it by fireworks and asked, "Where did you get them?"

"Well, the fireworks scenario you pulled one time got me the idea to fly faster to the nearest parts of the mountain and went the sign said, 'Kumango Valley, 4 miles', I knew that it would lead me staright to you."

"That's incredible."

Soon, Crane came back to get Viper and she wrapped her body around his back and she said, "Toodles."

Then, they flew off and Shifu asked, "Can you strap us in?"

Then, Crane came back to get Shifu and then, he asked, "Am I heavy to carry around?"

"Well, I don't think so." Crane said, struggling.

Then, they flew off and went back to Jade Palace while Mr. Ping straps Po, Monkey and Tigress with some fireworks and straps himself in and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Monkey muttered.

Then, they lit up the fire and face straight down to the palace and then, as the fireworks launched, so did they. They flew off the mountains and landed straight into town in under 12 seconds. When they went back down to the town, they just felt a pure rush adrenaline pumping through their blood.

"That was WICKED AWESOME, DAD!!" Po shouted.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Mr. Ping said.

"Okay, well, see you around and thanks."

"You're welcome. And don't forget, my gate's are open anytime."

They waved to each other as they headed to the stairs. 15 minutes later, they reached the top of the palace and walked towards the bunkouse, where Shifu stood there and waited for them to come. When they saw them coming, he asked, "What took you so long?"

"Don't ask." Po said.

"Either way, it's late."

"Hey, has anybody seen Musaki?" asked Monkey.

"We must've left him at the mountains!"

"No, ya didn't."

They turned around and saw Musaki standing in front of them and Shifu asked, "Where were you?"

"After you guys left me, I decided to best way to get back quickly is with some rope, some of my supernatural flying powers and I got there before you came back." Musaki explained.

"Dude, we're sorry we forgot you... again." said Po.

"Hey, that's cool. As long as I find a way, I'm the man with the plan. Well, sorta."

"It's late. I suggest we hit the sack." Shifu ordered.

"You're telling me. I'm getting tired from both his adventure and from fighting." said Monkey.

Musaki and Po came in together and went to their dorms and called it a night. While Po was in his room, Shifu came in to check on him to make sure he's okay.

"So, you finally found your calling, panda."

"Yeah, it was kinda easy also. I mean, I can't wait to go to sleep tonight and dream of my bio parents and how they think of me." said Po.

"I have to say, I'm extremely proud of you for what you did today and I'm pretty sure that you have achieved greatness and I always see that in a student and you have fulfilled that destiny. Now, you have two father figures that are here for you, myself and your adopted father. Just remember, we're always watching over you."

"Don't you always?"

They both laughed and then they said 'good night' to each other and Shifu left his room and then, Po blew out the lantern and falls asleep, and plans to have sweet dreams tonight and some images about his bio parents are in his dreams now and it's a good one for him.

* * *

Now was that awesome or was that awesome? It's a great chapter and it only took me almost 2 or 3 hours to complete this thing. The war is over, but not the story. Stick around for more!


	15. Po's Angels

Awesome war, wasn't it? Here's the aftermath of this story where Po sees some angels. Which ones he's seeing? You'll see!

* * *

Chapter 15: Po's Angels

It was early morning and Po was the only one awake after the carnage war between him and Pyro. Now that he got rid of his childhood nightmare, he could only think about his biological parents. As the sun started to turn an orange-red color, there is still night blue in the background and he could feel the wind stroking all over his fur.

All of a sudden, he heard someone coming and someone was holding a paper lantern, and in comes Shifu and Crane. Po sighed and saw them coming in without noticing.

"Good morning, panda." Shifu said.

"Morning, Shifu, Crane."

"Morning to you also." Crane greeted.

They could see the expression on his face, like he's really bothered about something on his little mind. Shifu came over to him and asked," What's on your mind?"

Po sighed sadly and responds, "Nothing, master."

"Come on, panda. There's something on your mind. What is it?"

"Well, it's... my parents."

Shifu and Crane turned to each other and realized that Po thinks highly of his bio parents and wonders what would happen if they're here now. Shifu turned to him and asked, "Po, what would you do if they're here right now?"

Po blinked his eyes twice and stares blankly at Shifu about the question and then answers, "I'm not sure, master. If they were here now, I would definitely get a hug and kiss from them and thell them how much I miss them and I love them very much and that they made a most difficult, yet respectful decision to give me up to another caretaker who's provided me for my life. So, I think that's all I can say if they're here."

"Do you ever feel like a part of them is here with you?" asked Crane.

"Honestly, I always feel like they're in my spirit, heart and mind, even though they're not physically here. I do feel them spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. I wish they were here physically, though."

"Panda, I know you've been through a rough time since Pyro killed them several years ago and it seems like you've been lonely, hurt and sad. But, you know, everything always happens for a reason and the best thing we can only do is think of them fondly. Your parents know you were the best thing that ever happened to you and they could never forget you." Shifu said.

Po chuckled softly and realized that Shifu was right. He felt like his parents were his providers and they gave their life to him and he would always feel grateful that Mr. Ping brought him to his life. He looked at them and said, "Yeah, I do feel lucky that they think so much about me and I would never forget about them, even though I was a baby cub."

Shifu couldn't help but smile at Po and thinking that there's always a part of him that will always be around. Po took one look at Shifu and gave him a hug. Crane chuckled a little as he saw this unfold, then he asked, "Can I join in?"

Shifu turned around and nodded and then Crane came in next to Po and hugged him also. They let go of each other and then walked back to the bunkhouse before the others woke up. They started talking to each other and laughing and just being silly. As soon as they got to the bunkhouse, they were early and they didn't even wake up yet. Then, as the gong starts banging, Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Mantis popped out of their rooms and said, "Good morning, master!"

Po, Shifu and Crane were standing there in front of them and said, in unsion, "Good morning, students."

Shifu turned to Crane and asked him to stand in front of his door and stood there, like he's done a million times. Then, Shifu said, "Now I know you all had a good night's rest after the battle with Pyro yesterday, so we're all gonna start some heavy training. Understood?"

"Yes, master!"

He looked around and saw something amiss. He asked, "Where's Musaki?"

Then, the door opens and out comes Musaki and sees everyone awake and staring at him. He silently said, "Okay, weird."

"Good morning, Musaki." said Shifu.

"Morning, Shifu, everyone. Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet. We've been waiting for you. It's time for some training."

Musaki smiled and felt like he was up for the challenge of some serious training. He looked at them and said, "Bring it on! I'll take in any challenge you give me, if those challenges don't count being body-slammed by Po, again."

"Hey, it was only one time!" Po exclaimed.

"You almost slammed my shin and tried to cut my spleen after that.... and slammed my head with your butt."

"You were moving!"

"That's because I wasn't keeping myself very still, because of the heat."

"Okay, you two. Let's head over to the training hall, while we still can, please."

At the training hall, everyone went around to spar with anyone they could most likely spar with. Musaki and Crane were the first ones to start up with. They looked at each other and Crane lowered his hazel eyes and Musaki swung his hands up and then, they started sparring with each other.

Musaki did a backflip trick and then rolled both his hands and pulled them apart, while Crane flew over to the side, making fake punches with him and then, sideswiped him with his feet and then, Musaki did a run-jump and swing trick that had everyone amazed.

"Is that all you got?" Crane asked.

"You ain't seen the half of it." Musaki said.

Musaki spun around with his arms sticking out and Crane attempted to fly around him to make him dizzy, however, that slowed down when Musaki went in extra speed and made Crane dizzy also. Then, he paused and knocked him out completely flat. Crane came back and tried to go for the stomach, but Musaki's anti-gravity lean made him miss and fell down.

"You don't want to mess with me."

Then, Crane came back and completely gave him a big kick on the face and sparred him with all his might. Musaki slowly got up and then, Shifu said, "I think I've seen enough. Great work, both of you."

"Thank you, master." they said, in unison.

Then, it was Po and Monkey's turn. They were both holding sticks in attempt to attack each other. Monkey starts swinging in and took him down with several hits of the stick and Po swung back and the two sticks clacked together, like a sword fight. Po made a backflip and spinning move along with moving the stick to a graceful poise and movement. Monkey spun around, then jump and flipped around and did the same movements with the stick, only throwing it in the air, used his tail to spin around and then, caught the stick with his right foot.

"You can't touch this." Monkey said.

Then, Po grabbed the stick and then caught sight of Monkey's paw and turned it the other way around and swiped it. Po chuckled and said, "I just did."

Monkey scoffed and rolled his eyes a little, for humorus attempts and then they both knocked each other with the swords, with several hits and misses all together. Then, Shifu halted the moves and said, "Okay, I have to say, I am really impressed with the both of you."

"Thank you, master."

Several hours had passed and it's nighttime. Po is sitting in the Peach Tree, alone, thinking about his parents again. He feels the wind blowing through his fur and the moon shone down all around him. It feels like he's alone and has no one in the world, ever since he defated Pyro. He's afraid that he would forget about what his parents looked like and who they were.

Then, a distant figure called his name, whispering....

"Po..."

Po slowly rose his head and see who's calling his name. He saw that it was only nothing and thought it was his imagination.

The the voice came back again....

"Po...."

He quickly rose to his feet and looked around to see if there's anyone there. He started panting nervously until he sees a white light from behind. He slowly turns around and sees two panda angels, smiling at him. He walked slowly and sees them for the first time.

"Hello, my son."

He gasped softly in shock and sees the eyes that he's familiar with. He looked at them and whispered, "Mom? Dad?"

"That's right, honey." said his mom.

Po suddenly has mixed emotions about what he just saw. He smiled at them and said, "How did you guys--"

"Well, we figured you thought about us for so long and well, we've been thinking about you also." said his dad.

"I-I can't believe this is really happening." Po said, his voice breaking.

"Neither do we. You were the one thing that's been on our minds."

"Son, I know it's been a long time since that carnage with Pyro and his gang of evil colts, but I couldn't them take away your life and I had to risk mine for you and that's pretty much the reason why I left you with Mr. Ping. I know he's been by your side all your life."

"Yeah, he has taken better care of me a lot, growing up. And he's always there for me, when I need it, even if noodles is the one thing on his mind."

"Who would've guessed that he's into noodles?"

"Nobody knows, but his noodles always puts other animals in a good place."

"Please understand why we had to leave you here. We love you and everything and those evil crocs ands rhinos were about to take your life away and we don't want that to happen, and they tried to take away ours and that would mean leaving you here without someone to take care of, so your father had to give you up with Mr. Ping, and we looked over you in heaven and see you grow up to a big panda."

"It's all because of you guys. No wonder I missed you so much."

"We missed you too and we're very proud of you."

Po's mother rubbed his head and Po felt it and it was really real. He grabbed his mother's hand and felt it too, like it was real. His dad came in and touched his head also and then, they both leaned over for a hug. Soon enough, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Musaki and Shifu ran over to the steps of the Sacred Peach Tree and saw Po with some angels, which resulted in surprise and shock.

Musaki asked, "Hey, dude. Who are they?"

Po and his bio parents turned around to see them standing there. The others received a shock and Tigress said, "Po, are these your--"

"Yep, they're my real parents." Po answered.

"And we would just like to say thank you for keeping a guidance over our son and become the hero that he is today." said his mother.

"You're welcome." Shifu said.

"You kept this kid's head up straight and I like that." said his father.

"It's what we do here and that's always how we do."

"And that's always how they do here." Crane said.

"And I see you must be the Furious Five, right?"

"That's right. I'm Crane and this is Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Tigress." Crane said.

"And who's this little one?"

"I resent that. My name is Musaki."

Po's dad took one look at him and saw that there was a resemblance between him and Po and said, "You look just like my son."

"Thanks, only I'm smaller than him and have blue eyes."

"So, you're his little brother?"

"It kinda looks that way. I've been taken in for a year and so, I love it here and your son is cool to be around with."

"We get along with him so well, he makes us laugh, makes great noodles, and always has this determination, greatness and silliness that affects all of us here. It makes us have good days." said Viper.

"He actually makes my day cooler." Mantis said.

"You must be proud to have a son like him." Monkey said.

"We are."

They flew back to Po and his mom told him, "Well, we're gonna go back to heaven."

"Already? But you just got here. I don't want to forget you guys again." said Po.

"We won't and we hope you don't, either. We're gonna watch over you until we're together again. We'll always be here, no matter where you go." said his father.

Po's eyes were welling up with tears and he smiled a little and said, "I'll miss you both so much."

"So will we."

They both gave Po a hug also and his tears fell from his eyes and into the ground and then, they both flew up the sky and flew back up to heaven and left the wind blowing. Tears were still falling from his eyes and started crying softly. Shifu and Musaki walked over to him and Musaki asked, "Are they really your parents?"

Po sniffled and turned to him and said, "They're really them."

"I bet they must be happy for you." said Shifu.

"They are. They really are, master."

* * *

Isn't that sweet? And you know what makes it all the more heartfelt? The next chapter. It'll be so sweet and emotional at the same time.


	16. Heartfelt Meeting

If you think the last chapter was hearteflt, this will definitely make it more sweet. A father and son connection.

* * *

Chapter 16: Heartfelt Meeting

A few hours later, Po walked across town and headed to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, where there were paper lanterns around. He came in slowly and saw them shining towards him. As one paper lantern was shining behind him, he saw that the one holding it was Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping turned around saw his son standing there and became really joyful to see him again. He came over to him and gave him a hug and then, Po hugged him back also.

"How's it going, dad?" asked Po.

"It's going just fine. Just put up some more lanterns just to show some light around the restaurant." Mr. Ping answered.

"That's cool. It'll probably bring new light to this place."

"It most definitely will be."

Po wasn't exactly sure how to ask his dad about what he was gonna say, but thought that it would easy to ask him about why he came into his life. He looked at him nervously, sighed softly and told him, "Hey, dad. I have to tell you something."

Mr. Ping suddenly paused for a sec and turned to Po and asked him, "What was it?"

He sighed anxiously as they sat down and asked, "When I was adopted, did you ever want.... a son?"

That question really put him in ease and then, there was a long pause on that and then, suddenly, he sighed and answered, "Yes, I did. I wanted a son of my own very much."

"So, w-why did you have me?"

Mr. Ping realized that it was time to explain how Po changed his life forever and answered, "Well, where do I start? It all started when you were just a baby cub. Someone left you in the cold, rainy night and I thought someone showed up and asked me about you. I looked around and there was no one here and as I uncovered the blanket, I saw a magnificent creature-- a baby panda with green eyes and so big. To be honest, it was my first time raising a panda and you were a lot more difficult than I thought, but as the months went by, I started wondering if I ever was a good father. But when I looked into those emerald eyes of yours, I soon realized that it wasn't about me anymore and it was something more than that. It's like I was holding a percious gem with thoughts, feelings and a heart to match. And as you grew older, I wanted to teach you everything about the noodle business that you would be great at it. Every year, I taught you everything you need to know about it and you've done pretty well and sometimes, not so well, but you always try it again, just to make me happy. But, as the years go by, you have always made me happy and you had this thing about eating so much. As you grew older, you were being bigger and so did your stomach--no offense there--, but you're always happy with yourself most of the time and sometimes you're kinda sad about it. But who am I to judge my own son about who he is? You're a full grown panda and I always get to keep an eye on you all the time."

"Did you like having me around?" Po asked.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE having you around all the time. It's like when I first saw you, you were a little baby panda, but by the minute I closed my eyes, you grew so quickly. It just seems like so long ago when I hold you in my arms and I would always tuck you in at night, rock you to sleep and everything. It just made me realize how important and rewarding being a father is. And you have shown that to me and look at you now. You're grown up and I just have to respect that, but I still want you to know that--"

He paused for a sec, because there were tears falling from his eyes and he was so emotional to see Po grown up and changed his life for the better and that he went from little baby cub to full-grown panda. Po could see the tears falling down his eyes, knowing that he really loves him so much.

He turned around and looked at his son in the eye, with a few tears and sniffled a little and told him, with his voice breaking, "I just want to let you know, even though you're growing up, you will always be my little boythat I know and love so much and I'm really proud to be your father and I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. My life has changed completely when you came in and I will always cherish these moments I have with you and I just-- love you so much."

Po got misty-eyed and his eyes were welling up with tears as he wiped them away slowly and said, "I love you too, dad. Even though I'm fulfilling my destiny and all, I will always be your son and I thank you for giving me so much joy and happiness in my life. And I will always be proud of you every step of the way. If it wasn't for you taking me in, I wouldn't be where I am right now."

A few choked sobs came in both of them and Po stood up and went in front of his adopted father and he reached in for a big hug. Mr. Ping cried on his son's arms and Po cried softly, leaving a few tears all over them. He closed his eyes and feels really lucky that he has a father in his life that has been by his side since day one.

"I'm just really proud to be your son." whispered Po, tearfully.

Mr. Ping let a few tears fall on his face and replied, "And I am very proud to be your father."

Po smiled a little and Mr. Ping smiled also and they hugged each other and Po lets out one tear falling down his eye and into the ground.

"Your real parents really love you and they have sacrificed every spare minute of their lives protecting you. And it's because of them that they had made the right choice for me to raise you. I never actually thought I would have a son like you, but I did. I really did." Mr. Ping said.

"I'm glad I did. And I will always be here for you, whenever you need me."

They both smiled at each other and then, they turned around and saw Shifu standing there, looking a bit emotional also. Po could see a few tears falling down his blue eyes and wiped it away to prevent it from seeing his eyes welling up.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Po.

Shifu quickly wiped his eyes and answered, "Um... not too long."

"You were crying, weren't you?"

"No, panda! Absoultely not! I-- I-I was just on my way here to find where you were and-- and here you are."

Po gave Shifu a glare look like, 'be honest.' When Shifu looked at the glare, he was embarassed to show his emotions in front of everyone, because he's like a stone refused to be moved, but Shifu sighed and told him, "Okay, I admit it. I was a little teary-eyed when I heard the conversation that you two had and it really touched my heart completely."

"Well, you have been a father figure for my son and for that I thank you for it." Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you very much. Is there room for this heartfelt moment?"

"For you, there's always room."

Shifu came in the restaurant where Po and Mr. Ping were standing in and told him, "Well, what can I say, Po? You have really changed my life and the Five's lives completely when you were signed to be the Dragon Warrior. At first, we didn't get off to a good start because Oogway picked you, but he promised me that I would believe in you for defeating Tai Lung and for that moment, I really did believe you. When I did your training, it was like you're unstoppable and invincible, always ready to take on new challenges and you never give up. I guess you were right. A true warrior never quits, and I will always live by the code. After you defeated Tai Lung, you have brought peace to this valley and also to me and have bonded with the Five more and now with Musaki on board, I have to say you're everyone's hero and I will always stand by that."

Po came in with more tears coming from his face and he was touched by those comments and he said, "Thank you guys so much. Whenever I feel alone, you're always here for me no matter what."

"Just like we always have been." said Mr. Ping

"Just like we'll always will be." Shifu said, with a smile.

All three of them came together and gave each other a group hug and at that moment, Po felt like he has the two luckiest dads on earth--or three--, his adopted father, his master and his spiritual bio dad. As of this point, he could always feel the spirit, comfort and guidance that Po needs, a real father figure and he'll be forever grateful to have that in his life.

* * *

An emotional moment and having some father figures in Po's life makes it all the more special. However, this fic isn't over yet. I'm almost at the end of this story and it's gonna be awesome!


	17. Po's Great Gift

Hard to believe that I'm in the end of the story and this chapter will hopefully get more readers. Enjoy it! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my awesome friends, klonokazeno and (my awesome friend) Wolf Mystic. Also, for Wolf Mystic, this song is pretty much the coolest song you'll see. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 17: Po's Great Gift

It's been a week and a half since the battle with Pyro has passed on and Po has been doing well with his training skills and being around family and friends ever since it progressed. Throughout the course of the situation, it seems as though his bio parents have been looking over their son for a period of 20-something years and will continue to look after him for 20-something years more.

At the bunkhouse, Mantis and Crane came into Po's room, where he was doing some meditating and simply just thinking positive thoughts about his future. He heard a knock on the door and responds, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Mantis and Crane greeting him, asking him what's he doing. They engage in a few conversations about life after battling Pyro. Mantis asked, "So, how's life going for you?"

"It's going okay. I mean, right now, I'm just so in the moment where everything in my life is going along really well and it's to the point where I'm really happy and content about where I am and hope where I'm going at this point. Ever since I defeated Pyro, it's like a whole new person. I mean, here I am, as a cub, frightened about going to sleep, knowing that he was coming after me and finish doing his business and right now, I learned to grow up and face my demons and not be afraid of anything." Po said.

"And how do you feel at this point?" asked Crane.

"Stronger. It's like I have something coming through me and it generates more than I ever thought it would."

"So, seeing your parents as angels last night, how did that make you feel?" asked Mantis.

Po sighed and felt like his heart was in the right place where his life reached a full amount of happiness all over him. He said, "What doesn't make me feel? It just makes me feel happy and amazed that they really care about me and they gave up their lives for me and make me a better person. Even though, I've known them since I was a baby cub, it's like a part of them are there with me, even if they're not around. I've spent my whole life around my dad and it makes me more comfortable and safe to be around him. They're awesome angels and I know, without a doubt, they'll watch over me at any time."

Crane smiled and looked at Po and told him, "Well, it's amazing that you're really this amazing person that wants to accomplish his destiny and be something that they are and ever since you came into our lives, you really brought in a lot of fun and happiness in our lives. We went from cold-hearted warriors to happy and joyful people and we're really grateful to have you as our master."

"I feel the same way as Crane does. Me, personally, it just made me realize that be joyful about everything about life. It might get us down sometimes, but for some reason, you always pick us up again and be this awesome, yet joyful person that we don't know about, but feel really lucky to be around with. Just someone to talk to about everything and have a laugh or two and you're the one who does that. If anyone could choose who the Dragon Warrior is, I'd choose you, always." Mantis said.

Po chuckled and told them, "You guys are really cool to be around and for that, I'm proud to call you master."

"Same here." they said, in unison.

Another knock came in on the door and it was Musaki coming in holding some piece of paper on his hand. Po asked, "What you got there?"

"Just a song I wrote in just 15 minutes." said Musaki.

"Cool, I heard the talent show happens at the back of the Jade Palace. You performing it?"

"Actually, I came over here to see if you like it."

Musaki hands the song over to Po, took a look at it and after 30 seconds, Po completely fell in love with it and hands it back to Musaki, but he told him, "You keep it."

Po looked kinda confused and asked, "But it's your song. Why would you want me to keep it?"

Musaki started smiling and answered, "Because this is your song and you're gonna sing it at the talent show tonight."

Crane and Mantis dropped their jaws and Po was in total shock that the song Musaki wrote was Po's song. He smiled goofily and became really surprised about this and told him, "This is _my_ song?"

Musaki nodded his head with excitement and Mantis asked, "And Po's gonna perform it in front of millions of people tonight?"

"That's right." he answered.

"And we're around to hear him sing?" Crane asked with excitement.

"And you'll see him perform either backstage or in the front-row seats."

They looked at each other and they were screaming with excitement and in craziness. Musaki laughed softly and asked, "I take it that's a 'yes'?"

"For the front-row seats, that's a 'heck yes!'" Crane shouted.

"I thought so."

"Well, the backstage might be cool, but seeing him in front-seats, that's WAY awesome!" Mantis shouted.

"What is all this noise?" asked Shifu.

"Master Shifu, the coolest thing has ever happened to me. Musaki wrote a song for me and wants me to perform it on the talent show tonight." Po explained.

"You're gonna perform? That's excellent."

"It happens in about 5 hours, so I think we're gonna have a good time. And you know the reason why I wrote this song? Because of your isolation and loneliness about your past and wanted to confront your nightmares about and I started to have the same feeling, so I wrote this song to kind of commemorate the traumatic side of our past. By surpassing it, I thought it would be better to vent both our feelings in song." Musaki said.

"Wow. That's cool." Po said.

"I know, right?"

* * *

A few hours later passed on and everyone is in the stadium at the back of Jade Palace, where there's a huge audience gathering around to see other animals perform. Po was backstage ready for his amazing moment, but became a little nervous about this process. He has defeated Pyro a week ago, but he was a little worried that people might not take interest in this song, because Musaki wrote it.

"Hey, Po."

Po turned around and saw Musaki standing there and asked, "Doing okay?"

"Well, I'm just a little nervous." Po said.

"Nervous how? Is it a good nervous, bad nervous or freaking out nervous or nervous nervous?"

"It's kind of a mix between freaking out nervous and bad nervous. I'm not so sure about the nervous nervous stuff."

"Freaking out nervous. Same thing happens to me before I come on stage. When I get in that mode, your confidence gets lost pretty quickly, you get the symptoms: loss of confidence, thinking about what people think and also doubting yourself that you're good enough. What I do is stand in the mirror and say to myself, 'I can do this. I am gonna rock this world tonight.' And when you come to the stage, the outgoing rock-star persona suddenly releases and every inch of nervousness fades away quickly. One minute you're nervous, and the next minute, you're really rocking the night away. It happens most of the time and I have nothing but confidence in you."

"You really think I can do this?" asked Po.

Musaki smiled at him and told him, "What does your heart tell you?"

There was a long-12 second pause between them and Po blinked his eyes twice and then, his nervousness was dropping down quickly and looked at Musaki, rubbed his head and said, "I guess it tells me to believe in myself."

"So follow it, no matter where you go."

Po smiled at him and gave him a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Lil' Saki."

"Anytime. I'll be in the front-row seats rooting for you."

Musaki waled away and went back to the audience while Po took in deep breaths and shook out all the nerves, looked at himself in the mirror and tells him, "I am strong. I am fearless. I can do this. I am the Dragon Warrior and I will show awesomeness tonight."

Soon enough, someone called for Po and he went backstage with confidence and headed towards the stage with crazed-out audience members screaming and cheering and as he looked down on the stage, he saw Shifu, Musaki and The Five rooting for him.

Then, the music starts playing and there's this band behind him playing a punk-rock song and Po grabs the mic and starts belting out the lyrics, like he's pouring his emotions out in front of everyone.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

The crowd went completely insane over Po's amazing voice and Shifu dropped his jaw in complete shock as he was expressing how he felt when he sung that song.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

Then, the band dropped the bass in this punk-rock dance beat and Po started dancing along to the beat of the drums and soon, some strobe lights were coming in, blinking at every sight of lights that gets the crowd amped up, and as Po looked at the audience, he sees a brownish-grey goose sitting towards the front row and it was his father, Mr. Ping. He was shocked and amazed to see him sitting there rooting for his son. It made him feel joy and a whole lot more support coming from him. And as he looked at the audience, he suddenly feels amped up with his energy levels of performing the song, which gave him new found confidence and fearlessness.

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_

Po leaped in 5 feet in the air and then landed on the stage with his feet and as the song stops, the lights slowly dims and the audience were cheering and applauding wildly and deserved a standing ovation. As the lights came back on, Po looked over the crowd and suddenly feels a bit of happiness coming through him. He waved at the entire crowd and looked down on the audience and sees Shifu, The Five and Musaki cheering wildly and he waved at them and they waved back and when he looked at the other end, he saw his dad cheering for him.

Then, Po wanted his dad to come to the stage to share this moment with him and he felt overjoyed at this moment. He leaned over to the mic and said, "This is my father. He's responsible for bringing me this much joy and happiness in my life."

The crowd completely went bonkers and continued cheering and then, he said, "Will Master Shifu, Musaki and The Furious Five come to the stage, please?"

They suddenly feel completely excited about being on the stage with Po and they got up and headed for the stage and as they got there, the cheering goes insanely higher and they received a bow from them and at this moment, it became the proudest moment in Po's life.

Backstage, they were really amazed with Po's awesome performance. Musaki looked happy and told Po, "Oh, dude. That was the most INSANELY AWESOME performance ever!!"

"Thanks, Lil' Saki and I guess it's because of you that I have total confidence on coming to the stage."

"Well, you know..."

"Musaki gave you a confidence boost? That's amazing." said Tigress.

"I refer to it as 'curing stage fright.'"

"When I saw you singing and performing, it was like a whole different person rocking out and being energetic at the same time. I was like, 'whoa, who is that dude?' It's like you're really having a great time doing it." said Mantis.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, buddy."

"Your star has shone brightly with that song. I can honestly say, you're done really well, my 've really impressed me." said Mr. Ping.

"As am I." said Shifu.

"By the way, I'm really glad you came over, dad, to see me perform onstage." said Po.

"Well, I just know you're gonna do great things soon."

"Thanks, dad."

"And for that, I brough you something."

Mr. Ping hands out a red, green and blue necklace that has a picture of the sun in multi-colors. He gives it to Po and asked, "What's this?"

"It's a present. I wanted to give it to you before you became 21 or so, and I thought that this week, it was the perfect time to sort of give it to you for bringing me joy these past 20 years."

Po smiled at his dad and gave him a huge hug and said, "Thanks, dad. It really means a lot to me."

"Look on the back. It's something I wrote in there."

Po looks at the back and it reads, "Even though, you're growing up so fast, you'll always be, forevermore, my son."

He smiled at his dad in complete joy and said, "I cherish this forever."

He puts on the necklace and feels completely comforable in it and he really loves the present his dad gave him. Everyone looked at the necklace and they really started to like it more and knows that it was a gift from the heart, but the biggest gift for Po was family. And that's a gift that he will treasue for the rest of his life and one he'll remember by.

* * *

Wolf Mystic, I hope you like this chapter. And the song, that was Linkin Park's "New Divide". I'm the only one who hasn't seen either _Transformers_ or _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. But, I've seen the video of the song and hear the song also and it's awesome. Hope you like it.

Well, this is pretty much wraps up 'Panda Scars'. I would like to thank Joe 'Po' Navark and Kippis05 for reviewing my stories, but my most thanks is for klonoakazeno and Black Raider for reviewing my stories. Much appreciation for it.

Azure Millenium, Wolf Mystic, Kippis05, Writerdragon, Joe 'Po' Navark, Skyyler and FalconMage, you can feel free to read this fic and review it as well.

And for FalconMage, please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE be nice to this story. I spent, like, the whole freakin' month making this fic and can you at least show some positive feedback from it. I'm cool with the constructive criticism, but please leave me with a positive note.

For anyone here that reviewed 'Panda Scars', thank you very much!

Much appreciation, Animation Universe 2005 (a.k.a. A.U. '05)


End file.
